This is a Herculean Thing
by devi no kaze
Summary: Ginny was killed during the battle, so Harry left England and started new life in America. Hermione, thinking Harry would need someone by his side, decided to move with him and drag her boyfriend, Draco Malfoy.Who would he met there?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Herculean Thing**

Summary: Ginny was killed during the Final Battle, leaving Harry to deal with his grief by leaving England and started new life in America. Hermione, thinking Harry would need someone by his side, decided to move with him and drag her boyfriend, Draco Malfoy with her. There, he met a shape-shifter that maybe would heal his wound.

**Chapter 1**

"Harry!"

Harry turned around when he heard a female voice called. He saw his best friends were standing on the door way, waiting for him to come out from his room in Grimmauld Place. He had decided to live there for few months after the final battle. Harry stood up and walked to them, dragging his big trunk behind him.

"Are you ready?" Hermione asked softly. Harry looked up and gave her a sad smile before nodded. The Golden Trio walked out of Sirius's former house. The dark sky and cold eyed greeted them as they step outside.

"Are you sure you won't come with us, Ron?" Harry turned his gaze to Ronald who shook his head sadly.

"No, Mum is still having a nightmare about Fred and Ginny's death so Dad said that it's best not to let any of her children to leave from her side. I'm sorry, Harry but once you give me your address I'll visit you. I promise" Ron said, clapping his hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry nodded, telling him that he understood about the Weasley's situation. He was still depressed by Ginny's death but he knew that Ginny would hex him if he didn't move on. She must be wanted him to continue his life and be happy, even not with her. But, living in community that always reminded him of her made everything so hard. So, when Hermione suggested that he could move from England and started a new life somewhere, he welcomed it whole heartily.

"Bye mate. Take care" Ron hugged Harry and Hermione before he apparated to the Burrow. Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and together they apparated to Malfoy Manor.

"Where have you been? I have been waiting here for almost two hours!" Draco said annoyed at the two. He was leaning on the Malfoy Manor Gate when the two of the Golden Trion apparated meters from him. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Don't be such a git, Draco. I have told you that maybe we'll be late" Hermione glared at her boyfriend.

"Yeah but I didn't expect that you'll be late for two hours! Now, get your asses here so we can leave" Draco said, crossing his arms across his chest. Harry smiled in amusement before followed Hermione. He grabbed Hermione's other hand and the three of them apparated.

"Draco, where are we?" Hermione looked around frantically. They landed in the middle of nowhere with darkness surrounding them. Harry looked around curiously. They were obviously in the middle of a forest when he saw trees everywhere. He hoped they weren't in Amazon forest; the anacondas awfully reminded him of Nagini.

The pureblood Slytherin ignored her panic question and made his way to some direction. Hermione waved her wand so their trunks would follow them wherever they went before grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him. After walking for few minutes, they saw a big beautiful white house stood proudly in front of them. It was so beautiful with darkness surrounding it and also clear night sky full with full moon and twinkle stars above.

"Is that our house?" Hermione asked, turning her excited eyes to Draco who was smiling. Hermione squealed and hugged him before ran to the house. Harry chuckled at her unusual child-like attitude.

"How did you find this house, Draco? And in the middle of forest none less" Harry asked her newest best friend.

His view of the Malfoy prat, as he called him before, changed when he suddenly appeared in Grimmauld Place on time when Harry was brought in by Mad-Eyed Moody. All the member of Order of the Phoenix was there, when Draco came into the kitchen looking for Dumbledore, telling him that Voldemort was staying in his Manor and planning on something. They discovered that Dumbledore had made him along with Lucius Malfoy as spy. Since Lucius Malfoy was Voldemort's right hand, he would be most useful member for the Order and Draco could be his messenger when Lucius didn't have time to get a connection with them.

It made Draco the newest member of the Order as well as Harry's new best friend behind their little drama fights in school. He was the one who informed Harry whenever Umbridge was patrolling around so she wouldn't be able to catch DA member and purposely let go of Ginny so she could hex Crabbe and Goyle when Umbridge were heading to Forbidden Forest with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Also since Draco was always around Grimmauld Place when he could escape from his Manor, he and Hermione became closer. They began dating in the middle of their fifth year. Ron fainted when he found out about it.

"Well, actually it was one of Malfoy Mansions in France. I asked my Father to help me move it here. I have to make sure we won't live like a peasant, Potter. I don't mind if it's you but me and Hermione? No way!" Draco said without looking at him. Harry laughed and shook his head when he heard that. He should have expected that.

Draco took the key from his pocket and opened the door. Harry and Hermione stared in awe when they walked in house. The house was obviously smaller than Draco's Manor but it was still so big. They were greeted by a large living room with some exclusive sofas above a wide maroon carpet, big candles and few paintings of beautiful scenery of Wizarding World were adorning the wall. They made their way to family room as Draco called it and Slytherin was the theme of the room. A great mix of silver and green filled the room's wall. There are three comfortable-looking elegant sofas with some fluffy nice pillows in each of them. They made a U position with the largest facing the fireplace. Beneath them, a comfortable dark green carpet was covering the cold marble floor. It was the best place to cuddle and maybe sleeping beside bedroom. A big picture of Malfoy Family (Lucius, Narcissa and Draco) was hung above a big fireplace. On the left, large bookshelves filled with books stood proudly. Draco guided the stunned Harry and Hermione into a hallway and they saw a big dinning table beside a nice luxurious kitchen.

"Bottle" Draco called and soon a brownish house elf appeared in the middle of the kitchen.

"Good afternoon, Mister Malfoy" the elf bowed deeply until her long nose touched the floor.

"Draco, you have a house elf?" Hermione exclaimed loudly.

"Yes, why?" Draco asked confused. Hermione put her hands on her hip.

"Draco, you do know that slavery is bad, right? Wait, do you even know what slavery is? Slavery is cruel and it crosses the human right, well house elf isn't a human, but still. They deserve to get paid and a nice life, not always being own by wizards to take care of everything in their houses; get beaten if the makes mistakes, everyone make mistake in this world. That's unfair! No wonder many purebloods become such a mama's boy or daddy's girl. They always are being dependent because they have house elf to serve them. If you free them then you can learned to do anything in your own. That makes you capable of doing many things" Hermione began to pace around. Harry held back a laugh when he saw Draco's confusion look. He obviously didn't know about Hermione's ambition of S.P.E.W.

"Hermione!" Draco tried to get his girlfriend's attention.

"Bottle is a free house elf, okay! She is the one who take care of me since I was baby. So I don't want to see her always gets beaten by my father like Dobby so I free her. She doesn't want to leave so I let her works for me but I pay her, understand?" Draco explained. Hermione looked at him doubtfully and turned her eyes to Bottle.

"Is that true, Bottle-dear?" Draco raised an eyebrow and turned to Harry when he heard word 'dear' from her mouth. Harry was trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Yes, Miss. Mister Malfoy is right." The elf said. Hermione nodded her head.

"Bottle, please bring Hermione to her room." Draco said. Bottle took Hermione's trunk.

"Come on, Miss Hermione. Bottle will bring you to the room" Hermione cast a look at Draco before walked away. Draco sighed and shook his head. How he fell in love with Hermione Granger was the biggest unsolved mystery in his life.

"Come one, Harry" Draco said as he headed to where Hermione headed. They climbed up the stairs and took the right while Hermione took the left.

"Harry, what's wrong with Hermione and house elf?" He asked as he opened the door of Harry's room. Harry chuckled.

"Oh, Hermione has this view of house elf. She thinks that all the creatures in Wizarding World have to be treated the same. No slavery and no forces. She even built an S.P.E.W, an organization to defend house elf, when we were in fourth year. How come you didn't know? You guys began dating since fifth year." Harry asked, waving his wand to create his own version of bedroom.

"She never said anything about it. All she talked about organization was always Dumbledore Army and how Ministry was so cruel, trying to interfere Hogwarts. She never said anything about spew" Draco said, raising an eyebrow when the plain white room now changed into Gryffindors theme.

"Maybe because no one wanted to join" Harry said, crossing his arms across his chest and looked at his work proudly.

"It looks like Gryffindor Common Room" Draco commented.

"How do you know what Gryffindors Common Room looks like?"Harry turned his head to the Slytherin Prince. Draco smirked at him and Harry shook his head and muttered 'never mind'. He didn't want to know anymore.

"My room is next to yours. Dinner will be served in an hour, I think. You can take a rest and skipped dinner if you want" Draco said before leaving the room.

Harry began to unpack. He put his clothes into the big drawer, which half already filled with some simple yet expensive clothes and few suits, hung some pictures on the wall and also put some pictures on the big table on the corner. He took Ginny's pictured in his hand and opened the large window, which led to a balcony. He stared at the beautiful sight of his new home.

"It's beautiful, Ginny. I hope you can see this too" He whispered, caressing Ginny's picture in his hand. Harry sighed and walked back to the room. He threw his body onto the queen sized bed and closed his eyes. When gentle breeze visited the room and greeted him softly, Harry accepted its invitation into the dreamland.

TBC

AN: Okay, this is my second X-over after the Salvage ( JacobXLuna). I hope you like it and review please (^_^)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: thank you for everyone who has reviewed the first chapter. I'm glad you like it. Here the next chapter, hope you like it. **Warning: un-beta-ed (if anyone wants to help me, please PM me)**

**This is a Herculean Thing**

**Chapter 2**

Harry opened his eyes when he heard knock from his door. He, tiredly, got onto his feet and opened the door. He was greeted by a sight of Draco's house elf bowing deeply in front of him.

"Mister Malfoy asked Bottle to wake Mister Potter up. Breakfast is ready" Bottle said.

"Thank you, Bottle" Harry nodded and the elf disappeared.

Breakfast? Harry walked back to his room and looked at the clock. 08.00 am. He had slept until the next morning. He shook his head and went into the bathroom, washed his face before went downstairs. Harry looked around as he tried to remember where the kitchen was. Damn Malfoy and their obsession with mansion. Even Black house wasn't this big. Along the halfway, he saw many costly vases, pictures of some people Harry wasn't familiar with and also some ancient cups and other things in a large glass cupboard. After walking around for few minutes, finally he found Hermione and Draco in the kitchen. They were bickering like an old married couple while preparing some food. Harry shook his head and sat down on the dinning table.

"Here. These are acceptation letters I got few days ago from our new school. Here, since we're not eighteen yet we have to attend school so we will go to La Push High School." Draco passes few papers in front of him. Harry sighed and nodded. He actually didn't like the idea of returning to school but now he didn't have any reason to say no.

"Where will we start?"

"The day after tomorrow. Oh, here are some letters form Ron and the Weasley." Draco dropped few letters on the table. Harry's gloomy face brightened up and he immediately opened them one by one. He even read some of them out loud when he found out they were not only for him but also for Hermione and Draco. Hermione put their breakfast on the table with Bottle's help and sat beside Draco who was glaring at Ron's letter in annoyed.

_Dear Harry, Hermione and Ferret_

_Harry, everything is getting better here. Mum has accepted the fact that Fred and Ginny aren't with us anymore. She has stopped crying in the middle of the night. Fleur is expecting a baby and Bill is so excited about it. He can't stop tell everyone about his new baby. Charlie visits today and he brought home a lovely young woman named Skylar that reminds me of Tonks. She is a tomboy as well and she works with Charlie in Rumania. Mum is very happy when he told us they are engaged. _

_The joke shop George run with Lee and Angelina will be reopened tomorrow. I think I will help them too since I don't have anything to do and I don't want to work in Ministry without you guys. I don't want suffer alone. Harry, believe or not Teddy has been asking for you since you're gone. He keeps calling 'Hawwy... Hawwy'. I think he misses you. _

_Mum says 'Good luck for your new life dear and please try to say out of trouble there, especially with you Draco Malfoy.' Tell Malfoy to keep his hand off Hermione or I will hex him into next week if I find out he hurts her or takes an advantage of her. Mum sends her love for you, Hermione and ...Malfoy. Surprising, I know._

_Send me your address, okay so I can visit you with everyone. _

_Your best friend forever_

_Ronald Weasley._

"Stay out of trouble especially me? You're the one who inherited your father's talent of getting into trouble, Potter!" Draco sulked. Harry and Hermione laughed. Hermione kissed Draco's cheek, trying to wipe off the sulk expression off his gorgeous face.

"Hey, I have an idea" Harry said, putting away the letter and took his breakfast. He rolled his eyes when Draco and Hermione looked at him cautiously.

"It's not an absurd idea, I swear. I just think about Teddy. He is my, you know, godson yet I leave him in Mrs. Weasley's hands. What about I bring him here to live with us?" Harry said.

"I don't think it's a bad idea, Harry. But the question is, are you ready to be a father figure for Teddy? You're still seventeen years old."Hermione said, looking at him in concern. Harry thought about it for a moment. Was he ready?

"Yes, I am ready Hermione." Harry said, looking at her straight in the eye. Hermione looked at him for a moment before turned to her boyfriend. The Slytherin Prince didn't say anything but looked at Harry carefully.

"Fine, if that's what you want. You're his godfather after all, so it's your responsibility to take care of that little monster. Besides, we have Bottle to help us take care of Teddy." Draco said. Hermione threw her arms around him and gave him a light kiss on the lips while Harry grinned madly before dashing to his room, obviously trying to find his quill and parchment to reply Ron's letter.

Harry ran downstairs once he finished his letter. He looked around for an owl and grinned when he spotted Pig, Ron's owl, in Aeon's, Draco's eagle owl, cage. He was Draco's best friend before Harry and co came into his life.

"What's this?" Draco grabbed the box fro Harry's hand and looked at it carefully. A picture of corn and strange white flower-like things on a large bowl were shown on the box. The three of them were going to watch a movie Hermione had brought. It was a Muggle movie called Inception. Harry and Draco got a job to make snack and drinks.

"It's popcorn, Draco" Harry said patiently and took a bowl and its cover. Draco eyeing the box like it was the last horcruxe they had to destroy. Harry grabbed it from his hand began to make the popcorn.

"Popcorn? Is it safe food? Its name is so strange" Harry rolled his eyes. _Doesn't he realize that wizarding food's name were much stranger than this one?_ Maybe the rich boy was just trying to find something to insult.

"It's a good food, I assure you Draco. It won't kill you." Harry said, opening the oven and put the bowl of corn in it. They waited for a minute before a familiar was heard. Harry turned around and saw Draco was looking at the oven curiously when Harry took out the fresh made popcorn. Harry held a laugh. That boy was really amusing when it came to Muggle technology. Draco noticed Harry was looking at him amused. He glared at him before walked out the kitchen.

"Where're you going Draco?"

"I'm going to put some charms around the house so the Muggle won't be confused when they see a house appears out of nowhere here." He said, taking out his wand.

Harry followed him and watched as Draco walked around the house while muttering some unfamiliar spells. Harry turned his gaze off the busy boy and looked at his surrounding. He walked into the forest behind the house and found himself at a cliff. He looked down and gulped when he saw many rock and wild wave. He looked at his left and saw an empty beach. Hmmm maybe I can go there somewhere. He noticed few large boys with tan skin and black hair playing football at the beach. There're some girls too. They must be the local citizens.

"Potter, come one. Hermione's throwing a tantrum." Harry heard Draco yelled. He quickly apparated from the cliff and landed softly on one of the soft sofas in family room. Hermione had moved one of the sofas and placed a large TV and a DVD there. The sofa, she said, had been move to her room. Wow, lucky!

Harry sat on Hermione's left and took a handful of popcorn as the movie started. Harry held back a chuckle every time Draco tried to mock the movie, well actually he always mocked the actor Leonardo DiCaprio, and Hermione slapped his arm then began to argue. Maybe Draco was jealous of him because Hermione always said how hot Leonardo was. Harry didn't mind their bickering since he didn't really paying attention to the movie, he was just enjoying the time together with his friends.

After the movie ended, Draco ran upstairs and grabbed his broom. Harry raised an eyebrow before sprinted to his own room and took his Firebolt. Draco was waiting at the backyard when Harry approached him, grinning. Draco took out a golden snitch from his pocket before released it to the air. Both Harry and Draco jumped onto the broom and sped up to the air. They were bumping onto each other, dodging the trees, until they finally the snitch was right in front of them. Both Draco and Harry's hand stretched out to grab the snitch. Their eyes were set to the golden flying thing in front of them that they didn't realized a big tree was right in front of them.

THUMP! The loud sound of crushing followed by groans and curses broke the silence of the forest. Harry rubbed his head while Draco rubbed his shoulder as they sat up from their laying position on the ground. Harry looked around for his broom and sighed in realized when he found it was unharmed. He didn't want to lose another broom after the Nimbus 2000 incident. Draco took his broom, unharmed too, and stood up.

"Let's back to the house. I have charmed the snitch so it will go back to its place in my room in an hour, in case something like this happens." Draco said in pain before apparated with Harry. Harry began to walk but stopped when he noticed Draco wasn't following him. He turned around and saw Draco was looking at his surrounding with narrowed eyes.

"Draco? Are you coming?" Draco snapped his attention to Harry and nodded.

-next morning-

Harry scowled as he threw his books into his black bag. He really didn't want to go to school today. Hermione woke him up early and ordered him to take a bath, get dress and go downstairs for breakfast. Harry winced when he felt a sharp pain in his lower back. He and Draco had some duel last night.

'_**Practice is important, Potter. I don't care the Dark Lord has already fallen but we will never known what's waiting for us here. It helps us to improve our magic skill, reflex and concentration. Don't be such a wimp, Potter!'**_

Draco's words were still in his mind. Draco, being raised among cunning Slytherin and Death Eaters, could sense if there was something wrong. Did Draco find something wrong in this place yesterday? Draco was looking curiously at the forest but he didn't say or act like something was abnormal here after that. Well, Draco was a Slytherin after all. He always had something to hide behind that cocky mask.

"Harry, are you ready?" Hermione's voice was heard behind the door.

"Y-Yes, I'll be down in a minute" Harry replied before zipped his bag and put on his shoes. He quickly ran downstairs and headed to the kitchen and sat beside Draco, who had eaten his breakfast.

"Have you got everything you need, Harry, Draco?" Hermione asked the two boys as she put her bag on the table. Draco and Harry mumbled 'yeah'. Harry drank his milk quickly and stood up.

"Let's go!" Draco and Hermione stood up as well.

"I hope nothing bad happen in school later" Harry said. He and Hermione were waiting for Draco who fetched his car. Hermione smiled and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Harry. We'll be fine."

Jacob was leaning on his Rabbit while Embry and Quil were munching on two giant muffins the stole from Emily's kitchen this morning. Jacob glanced at the muffins longingly but well, he had lost on rock, paper and scissor this morning so he didn't get any of the last muffins. Embry was taunting him by making a funny face as he ate it. Jacob huffed. Jacob turned his attention to the parking lot, trying to find something cool in his schoolmates' cars. His brown eyes caught an expensive silver lamborghini-estoque.

"Wow, whose car is that?" He asked.

"Don't know but I heard we have new students. They are new to this town and live together so maybe that's their car." Embry said, his eye were on the car. Jacob frowned.

"Really? I don't know anything about it. Where do they live?"

"I heard I big abandon house in the middle of the forest. I think it's strange. I never heard about the house before and we patrolled around the forest all the time. The students also said that the house actually in Forks but La Push High School is closer to their house so they choose this school instead of Forks." Quil added, nodding.

"That's good. Poor them if they have to be in school with bloodsuckers." Embry said.

Jacob didn't say anything but he agreed though. Bloodsucker reminded him of Bella Swan, the girl who was toying with his heart. She wanted Edward but she wanted Jacob too. Jacob shook his head, trying to delete the image of dark brown haired girl from his mind. He followed his best friends to their first class, English, the only class he shared with Embry and Quil.

Jacob was laying his head on his table when the door of the class opened and a boy with jet-black messy hair and glasses entered the room nervously. He was looking around the classroom, unsure about what should he do. He was pushed forward by a curly brown haired girl behind him.

"Ah, you must be the new students." Mr. Reeds, who was actually standing behind the new students, called. The new comers turned around and smiled sheepishly.

"Why don't you introduce your self first?" Mr. Reeds said as he moved to his deck and sat comfortably there. The girl tuned to the class and smiled sweetly.

"Hi, I am Hermione Granger and this is Harry Potter. We moved from England. Actually, there three of us but the other one, Draco is in Mathematic, right now. Nice to meet you all and I hope we can be friends." She said.

Jacob noticed some guys were drooling over her and well, he couldn't deny that she was hot. Jacob's eyes moved to the taller between the two. The black-haired boy with glasses. He was looking around the classroom, trying his best to smile. His eyes landed on Jacob. Both of them were staring at each other. Jacob felt he was drowned into the green orbs he had. He felt a very weird sensation in his heart, stomach and mind.

Harry was staring at the big tan boy at the corner. His brown eyes were set on him too. Harry couldn't help but to think that the boy was absolutely gorgeous. Harry felt his cheeks went red as the boys didn't even blink when he looked at him.

"Harry!" Hermione hissed behind him, telling him to move. He broke the staring contest and quickly followed Hermione to the empty seats. Great, his seat was right beside the boy. Harry took a deep breath as he quietly sat down on his chair. Hermione was sitting in front of him, beside a perverted looking dude. He hoped this guy wouldn't do anything to her, Draco would be furious. Not to mention what Hermione would do to this poor guy if he tried anything. _A hard slap like she gave Draco in their third year, maybe?_

"Hey, I'm Jacob Black. Nice to meet you" Harry's green eyes turned to him. Jacob, as he said his name was, smiled at him and offered his hand. Harry smiled shyly.

"Hi, I am Harry, Harry Potter. Nice to meet you too" Harry said, shaking the bigger hand. Harry melted when Jacob gave him a charming smile. _What's happen to me? Do I have a crush on him? No way! I just meet this dude. Think about Ginny, you fool! How she was so beautiful... this guy is beautiful too in a manly way. Wait No! Stop thinking like that!_

Jacob smiled happily when he saw red tint appeared on Harry's pale cheeks. _He is so cute!_

"Ahem" Jacob sighed when he heard that. He turned around and glared at his two best friends who were watching them with a knowing look on their faces. Harry turned around as well and saw two boys, as big as Jacob, with mischievous grins that reminded him of George and Fred, although the Weasley Twins' grin was more frightening.

"Hi, I am Embry Call and this is Quil Ateara. We're Jacob's best friends." Embry said, grinning.

"Nice to meet you, I am Harry Potter."

"You can sit with us at lunch later." Quil offered.

"Thank you; I'll think a bout it"

"Class, now open your book page 39, read it and answer the questions!" Mr. Reeds' voice earned some groans and moans but they did it anyway. Jacob and Harry turned around and did the task but not without glancing to each other every five minute.

TBC

AN: Thank you for everyone who reviewed, story alert and everything. I'm glad you like it. For this chapter review please (^_^)


	3. Chapter 3

AN : Thank you for your reviews.. here the next chapter (^_^)

**This is a Herculean Thing**

_Italic means thinking_

**Chapter 3**

Jacob looked around the cafeteria impatiently. His brown eyes were searching for a familiar cute black-haired boy. He tapped his foot on the floor, earning an annoyed look from his friends. He couldn't wait to grab Harry and forced him to sit next to him at lunch. He knew Harry didn't promise him that but who knew?

"Stop it, Jacob! What's wrong with you? You look anxious" Paul said, annoyed. Jacob ignored him and continued looking around. _Where is he?__ Harry, where are you?_

"He's waiting for someone" Embry said cheekily.

"Who is it?" Paul asked interested.

"It's one of the new students. Harry Potter, his imprint" Quil answered while Embry nodded his head. Paul blinked.

"Harry Potter? You imprinted on a boy, Jake? How?" He asked, making a face. Jacob srugghed. He also had no idea why he imprinted on a boy.

Embry and Quil laughed at his reaction before slapped Jacob hard on his back, telling him to ignore him. Suddenly the usually crowded cafeteria went silent. The students' eyes were set on the doorway. A tall blonde haired boy was walking gracefully into the silent cafeteria. He was dressed in all black formal clothes. He pompously sneered as his sharp grey eyes scanned the cafeteria. He walked to an empty table, put his black bag on the table and pulled out a small book.

Jacob looked at the boy in awe. Never in his life had he seen someone like him. Sure, the Cullen was beautiful and graceful because they were vampire but this HUMAN boy wasn't only beautiful and graceful. He had an aristocrat aura like around him that made everyone around him felt a pull toward him in many different ways. If the Cullen attracted awe and jealousy, the boy attracted more. Jacob could see dreamy looks on the girls' face, jealousy on popular boys' face, curiosity on the nerds' face and fear on outcasts' face.

"Wow, is that another new student?" Quil asked.

"Jake, look that's Harry" Embry said, nudging the larger boy who still staring at the newcomer.

Jacob's head turned from the blonde haired boy and he saw Harry and Hermione walked into the room, conversing softly yet rapidly in their English accent; they also muttered some Latin words Jacob didn't know. Harry was holding a thick book in his hand, obviously not one of school book since Jacob didn't remember they used that kind of book. Jacob watched as they walked to where the blonde boy sat. Hermione sat beside the boy while Harry sat across him. The boy looked up when Hermione put the book in front of him and opened a certain page for him, obviously asking him to read it.

"What do you think they're talking about? And which one is your imprint, Jake?" Paul asked, eyeing the new students.

"My imprint is the black haired one"

"He's cute for a guy. I'm just saying, Jake!" Paul said and threw up his hands when Jacob growled and glared at him.

Harry sighed as he took out a thermos of tea from his bag. He looked at Draco who was reading a book Hermione had brought from home. It was a tick book full with mythical creatures. Hermione had found out that according to the book, there was an old magic in America.

"Look here Draco. A wizard, Dolphin Nolan, did a research in America many years ago. He was walking through the wood in a certain place in Washington and found something. For some reason, he didn't say the name of place or town but he said that he met some important people, like some elders, and he figured something unusual about them. He casted some verbal spell and felt they had magic in their blood yet they weren't a wizard. His suspicious was proven when he, with his own eyes, saw they performed some ancient magic in the middle of forest. He didn't say what kind of magic it was since he said that he didn't want to tell the whole wizard society about a secret that wasn't his place to tell. Many wizards or witches didn't believe him, even the Ministry of Magic said himself, because they thought that Mr. Nolan jus trying to gain some popularity by saying those thing. The way he didn't tell what kind of magic it was, proved that he lied." Hermione said, reading the book in front of Draco.

"What are going to do with this?" Draco asked uninterested.

"Draco, we're in Washington right now. What if what Dolphin said was true? That there is some kind of magic here. Magic doesn't have to be a wizard or witch." Hermione said.

"Washington isn't a small town and wood is everywhere here, Hermione. Even if the book was true, what are we going to do with this? Magic is every where; even some wizards don't realize it. So, what's the problem?" Draco asked. Hermione huffed.

"Yes, magic is everywhere, Draco, that means the ancient magic Dolphin means can be here. What we don't know is, is this ancient magic will harm us or not! Does this ancient magic has something that we, wizard and witches, shouldn't cross it? If it does, what will happen if we cross it? Hell, how do we know what kind of ancient magic it is?" Hermione asked panicked. Both Draco and Harry rolled their eyes. Hermione was always been the first one to panic in everything.

"Why don't we use the verbal spell those Dolphin guy used? Do you know any?" Draco asked. Hermione pulled out a book from her back. Harry leaning down to take a good look of the book _'Powerful Ancient Spells'_

"How did you get that?" Harry asked, amazed. It was a rare book, Even Harry, who didn't like reading, knew that, and one hundred percent you wouldn't find it in Hogwarts library.

"Malfoy Library" She stated simply before turning some pages of the book.

"What?" Both young wizards exclaimed in surprised. Harry looked at Draco who shrugged his shoulders, telling him that he didn't know how Hermione got that book. There was high percentage that Narcissa Malfoy was behind it. She adored Hermione's brain and temper. Harry shook his head.

Harry looked around the cafeteria, trying to ignore Hermione and Draco who were bickering about some spells in the book. Harry didn't really know some kinds of ancient spell so it was pointless to listen to them. Once they found something, they woul tell him anyway. Harry turned his attention to his new school cafeteria. Harry's green eyes swept the rather large room. He noticed many students were glancing at their table once a while, especially the girls. They were either glancing in awe of Draco or glaring at Hermione, obviously in jealousy. His eyes found Jacob and his friends. Jacob was staring at him while his friends were eating like a pig; they awfully reminded him of Ron.

Jacob smiled when Harry's eyes found his table. He waved at him and grinned when he saw Harry waved back. Both of them were staring at each other with a stupid smile on their face for minutes. Jacob chuckled when Harry was wacked on the head by his blonde friend. He watched in amusement when Harry turned to his friend and gave him a death glare that didn't affect the blonde one bit.

"Potter, I asked you a question! Where did you give your attention to?" Draco hissed. Harry glared at him, rubbing his head.

"I was just observing the cafeteria." Harry said, trying to defend him self. Draco snorted.

"Really? Observing the cafeteria or staring at some student" Draco said, grabbing Harry's bottle and drink its content. Draco raised an eyebrow when Harry's pale face flushed.

"Who were you staring at, Potter?" Harry glanced at Jacob secretly but he quickly shook his head. Too bad, Draco noticed it.

"The big tan skinned guy, I assume. The one who was staring at you right now, well from the start you sat here actually. Who is he? Your new crush?" Draco asked teasingly. Hermione rolled her eyes and slapped his arm.

"Who is he, Harry?"

"Um, his name is Jacob Black. He sat beside me in English and actually he and his friend invited me to sit with them at lunch" Harry said.

"That's so kind of him" Hermione said with a smile on her face. Draco smirked at him.

"What?" Harry snapped. Draco's smirked got wider but he didn't say anything. He turned his grey eyes to the boy named Jacob Black. Bblack, huh? Hoped he wasn't a distant relative of him.

Jacob saw the blonde guy suddenly stared at him. He felt uncomfortable. He felt like those eyes were looking right into his soul. He tore his gaze to his untouched lunch and began to eat some, trying to ignore the gaze. He occasionally looked up and found the boy still looking at him with his stoic face and harp eyes.

"That boy's gaze is frightening" Jacob head Embry muttered.

"Tell me about it"

Harry was leaning on Draco's car as he waited for his friends. He didn't have a class with them for the last periods. He looked at his watch and noticed it had been ten minutes since the bell rang but Draco and Hermione didn't show their nose.

"Hey" Harry looked up and met a handsome face that belonged to Jacob Black. Harry felt his heart beat went faster when Jacob smiled at him. _'Think of Ginny, Harry. Besides he's a guy and you're a guy too! You CAN'T have a crush on him! Come on! Focus!'_

"Hi, Jacob"

"What are you doing here?" Jacob asked, trying not to look excited for being able to talk to him.

"I am waiting for my friends. Only God knows why they took so long." Harry said. Jacob nodded his head. His eyes moved to the silver expensive car when Harry leaned on.

"Some car you have there."

"Oh, this isn't my car. This is Draco's"

"Draco? Is he the one with blonde hair and grey eyes? He was staring at me coldly during lunch. It's, um, quiet uncomfortable." Jacob said nervously. Harry laughed.

"Yes, he is. Don't worry, Draco's like that. He has a habit to make people uncomfortable with his stare and of course his tongue. He has very sharp tongue so if he said something hurtful, just ignore him." Harry said.

"Where're your friends?" Jacob shrughed.

"Don't know. I don't have the last period with them." _'And I'm glad cause I can talk to you now... Yyeessss!'_

"Jake!" 'Shit!' Jaco turned his head and sent a death glare to his friends who were grinning madly at them.

Embry, Quil, Jared and Paul were walking and talking about Jacob and his imprint when they spotted both of them in parking lot. Embry gave his friends a mischievous smile before skipping to the obvious couple-to-be. He grinned when Jacob sent his famouse Beta glare when Quil called his name. Embry slunged his arm around Jacob's shoulder and grinned at the British boy.

"Hi, remember me?" Embry wriggled his eyebrows. Harry gave him a small smile.

"Yes, you're Embry and that's Quil" he said, recalling the two familiar almost Weasley twins like.

"You're right, buddy. This is Paul." Paul smirked at him. Harry nodded at him.

"Harry!" Hermione ran happily to her friend. Once she got the she shove a paper into him. Harry looked confused before he took a good look at it. His eyes widen when he saw it. It was Hermione's essay and a big A was on it.

"My teacher give us fifteen minutes to make an essay and while he read them we had to read some page in the book. When the doorbell rang, she gave me back my paper and said that it was the best essay." Hermione said happily.

"Congrats Mione, that's good." Hermione continued to beam at him before she noticed some unfamiliar boys.

"Oh hello, My name's Hermione Granger" She greeted and offered her hand.

"Jacob Black. These are Embry, Quil, and Paul" Jacob shook her hand and pointed the other three behind him. Embry and Quil gave her a polite wave while Paul stept forward and gave her a flirtatious smile.

"I am Paul" Harry raised an eyebrow when he saw Hermione smiled flirtatiously back. She bit her lips and nodded at him.

"If you need some tour, you can call me anytime. For a pretty girl like you, it's free" Paul said. He was about to slung his arm around Hermione's shoulder when a hand grabbed his wrist. Paul turned around and his brown eyes met a pair of cold blue-grey eyes. Harry pressed his lips together when he saw Draco stood behind Paul.

"She doesn't need one, thank you" Draco said, walking to Hermione and wrapped his arm around her waist, telling the boys that she was mine. Paul did a step back when Draco glared at him. Harry shook his head in amusement when Hermione winked at him. '_That witch!'_

"..Umm Draco, this is Jacob Black and his friends. That's Embry, Quil and Paul" Harry introduced. Draco glared at Paul before looked at Quil and Embry before set his eyes on Jacob.

"Black, huh? Any British relative?"

"Uh, No. I don't have any relative in Britain." Jacob said, confused. Draco nodded at him and looked at Jacob from head to toe before turned to his car.

"Let's go" Draco said, opening the door for Hermione before walked to the side of the car and sat on driver seat. Harry looked at the car for a moment before turned to Jacob and gave him an apologic smile.

"Bye Jacob" He said before opened the passager door.

"Harry!"Jacob called. Harry turned around. Jacob clear his throath and shove his hands into his pocket. Harry raised an eyebrow as he looked at the nervous boy in front of him.

"You're new here so... I thought um.. it will be good idea if I can give you, you know, a tour. You know, there's a beach in La Push." Jacob said dumbly. He glared at Embry and co who were snickering behind him.

"Well?"

Harry bit his lip and glanced at the car. Hermione had the window down and staring up at him with a smile on her face. Harry glanced at Draco who was smirking. Although he didn't looked at Harry directly, Harry knew that smirk was for him, well maybe for Jacob's invitation.

"I can't go anywhere today." Harry said. He suddenly fell guilty when he saw Jacob's face fell.

"But I think I can tomorrow" Harry added. He smiled when Jacob's face changed like a kid who had given a bunch of candy.

"Good. We can go together after school finishes." Jacob said excitedly.

"Cool. Well, bye then" Harry got into the car.

"Bye" Jacob smiled, watching the silver car left the parking lot and disssapeared at the corner.

"Ron!" Harry threw his bag onto the sofa when he spotted his best friend was sitting in living room with Teddy, whose hair was red, on his lap. Ron smiled, putting Teddy on the sofa before pulled his best friend into a hug. He moved to Hermione, who was smiling widely, before gave Draco a hand shake.

"Hawwy" a small voice said excitedly. Harry turned to Teddy, whose his hair now was black like him, and lift him up. He kissed both of his cheek and smiled when Teddy giggled.

"Harry!"Andromeda appeared into the living room, walked to him and gave him a big hug before moved to her nephew and his girlfriend.

"I just finished cooking for lunch. Come on" She said. The young wizads and witch followed the woman into the dinning table. Harry sat beside Ron with Teddy on his laps while Draco, Hermione and Andromeda sat across them.

"Hary, are you sure you can handle Teddy?" Andromeda asked, worried. Harry smiled.

"Yes, I am. I ant to take care of him. He's my Godson after all, it's my responsibility to take care of him after Dora and Lupin passed away" he said.

"If you sure, but I will visit you once a week okay." Harry nodded and smiled.

"So, how's Muggle school?" Ron asked. Like his father, he began to fond of Muggle.

"It's nice. I managed to gain some friends too." Harry said. Ron looked at him and raised an eyebrow, expecting Harry to tell who his new friends were.

"Yes, a very nice friend. Jacob and friends." Hermione said slyly.

"Jacob?"

"Yeah. You know, Ron? Harry has a date with him tomorrow" Draco said, smirking. Andromeda almost choked on her food.

"WHAT?" Ron mouth hang opened and he turned to Harry, whose face as red as tomato and red apple combined. He was glaring at Draco who was smirking annoyedly at him.

"Hawwy deit?"

TBC

AN : I hope you like this one. Review please... (^_^)


	4. Chapter 4

AN: thank you for everyone who have reviews, put this into author alert and favorite story. Here the next chapter, hope you like it (^_^)

**This is a Herculean Thing**

**Chapter 4**

Harry sat down on the sand as his green eyes swept the blue ocean in front of him. He never went to the beach before. Dursley family had never taken him out for vacation or something. The only vacation he had were when they took him to the zoo, where he discovered his magic ability. Harry sighed happily when breeze came, blowing his messy black hair from his eyes.

"You like it here?" Harry turned his head to his right, where Jacob peacefully sat. He nodded and smiled when he saw Jacob's face lightened up.

"This is the first time I go to the beach" Harry said.

"Really?" Jacob asked in surprise. Harry chuckled.

"Yeah" Harry raised an eyebrow when he saw Jacob's face changed into a thoughtful look. He looked at him carefully when his face brightened and he pulled Harry onto his feet.

"Let's have fun, then!" Jacob said, dragging Harry from the shore. Harry tried his hardest to match Jacob's step so he wouldn't be dragged onto the sand.

"Jacob, where're we going?" He cried. Jacob didn't answer or it seemed he purposely ignore his question. Harry let himself being dragged into the wood until they both reach a cliff.

"Hold on me!" Jacob said, putting Harry's hands around his waist.

"Why?"

"We will do cliff diving!" Jacob said excitedly. Harry looked at him in horror.

"What? You mean we will jump from here?" Jacob nodded happily before put his arms around Harry's small body.

"Hold on, one... two...three!"

"Aahhh!" Harry screamed loudly. He closed his eyes and didn't open them until he felt salt water swallowed his body. He looked around blindly under the water. He looked up and saw Jacob was smiling down at him. Jacob's spiky hair turned soft and floating around his smiling face while Harry was sure his hair looked like lion right now.

Under the water, Jacob moved so he and Harry were face to face now. Harry's green eyes bored into his hazel ones as both of them continued staring at each other. Few minutes later, Harry's lung screamed for air. Harry gave a sign with his index finger and both of them dove out the water.

"That was... wow... amazing" Harry said, out of breath. He was holding onto Jacob's arms. Jacob laughed.

"Can you swim?" Harry nodded. Jacob let go of him and swam away.

"Race you to the shore" Jacob called. Harry let out a 'hey' before shaking his head and tried his hardest to reach Jacob.

"That's nice" Harry said, laughing as both of them sat down on the sand. Jacob hummed and lied down. Harry smiled down at him.

"So, how was your life in England? What kind of school did you go?" Jacob asked. Harry singed before lied down beside him. He was silent for a moment, watching some birds and cloud moved.

"My life was unpleasant. My parents died when I was only fifteen months. They were killed. I was sent to live with my mother's sister and her husband. They didn't care about me and teat me badly. I thought my life would be like that forever until, Hagrid, the keeper of my school Hogwarts, came to my uncle's house and said that I was accepted into a boarding school. Hogwarts was basically my house. I always looked forward to get out from my aunt's house and back to school..."

"You went to boarding school? Wow, must be good. No parents at all until holiday came, right?" Harry laughed.

"Not really. In my school, Hogwarts, we were shorting into four houses and the Head of my House is so scary. Her name is Professor McGonagall. You certainly don't want to get in her bad side. She will punish you immediately if she caught you break the rule."

"That sucks then" Jacob snorted.

"What does Hogwarts look like? What kind of houses in your school?" Harry closed his eyes and smiled when the view of huge castle came into his mind.

"It is a very big castle. There are four houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Each house has its own characteristic. Gryffindor is for brave students, Slytherin is for cunning and sneaky ones, Ravenclaw is for smart ones and Hufflepuff is for the hard-working ones. Each house has a Head House; it's like homeroom teacher in public school. Gryffindor is very famous for its rivalry with Slytherin. We never get along. You will attend seven umm grade there. First grade until seven grade so you go there when we are eleven and will graduate when you turn seventeen" Harry said.

He turned his head to Jacob, afraid that the larger boy fell asleep since he was so quiet. Harry's green eyes met pair brown ones. Jacob wasn't sleeping; he was watching him the whole time. Harry flustered.

"Anyway, Hermione and I were in Gryffindor and Draco was in Slytherin." Harry said, didn't look away. Jacob hummed but the frowned.

"Wait, didn't you say that Gryffindor and Slytherin aren't in good relationship?" Jacob asked. Harry smiled, knowing what question Jacob would ask.

"Then how come Draco and Hermione get together?" Harry laughed._ 'Ten points for Gryffindor'_

"I honestly don't know about that. Draco and I was enemy since the school started. I have two best friends, Hermione and Ron, and naturally they hated Draco too, since him always so mean and acted like a git. But when something happened in our four year, Draco became our friend." Harry said, smiling when he remembered the day he, finally, accepted Draco's hand in friendship.

"The fact that he became our friend didn't change Draco's attitude much. He still being git and picked on Hermione although not as cruel as before. He had been done that since the first year in school, you know. I always thought that because Hermione was rather annoying with her bossy and know-it-all attitude, but one day in our fifth year, I found both of them were snogging heatedly. I was so shocked; Ron even fainted when I told him. Turned out that Draco had been crushing on Hermione since the first year, which was why he always picked on her."

"Wow, that's interesting. Do you have, you know, a girlfriend?" Jacob asked; rather worried when he noticed Harry froze.

"Harry?" he called softly. Harry looked at him with a forced smiled.

"I did. One when I was in my fifth year and second when I was in my sixth year." Harry said softly, sitting up. Jacob sat up along and moved closer to him.

"What happened?"

"The first, Cho Chang. She was my crush since I was in four year but just got a chance to talk to her properly in my fifth year and began dating. She betrayed me." Harry said. He let Jacob thought that maybe she betrayed him for a boy. That would be better reason than she betrayed Dumbledore Army.

"The second, Ginny Weasley. She was Ron's sister and the one I really love. She...died" Harry said or rather whispered the last word. Harry bit his lip and closed his eyes. His mind was filled with Ginny. He felt a pair of warm arms wrapped around him, bringing him into a warm hug. He let tears ran down from his eyes as he buried his face into Jacob's chest.

"I'm sorry" Jacob said, stroking Harry's hair.

Jacob could feel the sadness in Harry's voice and he didn't like it. He didn't want him to be sad, not anymore. He knew that Harry was still in love with Ginny Weasley and he didn't mind at all. Love always stayed in heart and would never be able to be erased. All he had to do was trying to help Harry to move on and that didn't mean you had to forget the one you loved.

"Sorry" Harry said. He was embarrassed with the fact that he cried heavily in front of someone. Jacob's finger whipped his tears away from his cheeks. Harry looked up. Jacob was looking at him with soft smile on his face. Harry saw something in his eyes. Something familiar but Harry wasn't really sure of it.

"It's okay. It's alright to cry." Harry lowered his head.

"I know what you think. You think I need to move one, right? I have to move on, I know that. But it isn't easy"

"Of course it isn't easy." Jacob said, making Harry look at him.

"But you have to try. Nothing will happen if you don't try it first. You have your friends that will help you with it and now you have me. I will help you. Not trying to help you forget all about her, of course but help you to convince yourself that she is happy above and that she definitely wanted you to be happy and continue your life." Jacob said. Harry chuckled.

"Yeah, Ginny would be angry and beat me up if she knew that I still grieving over her death and don't continue my life without her." Jacob laughed and helped Harry onto his feet. Harry felt much better than before. He felt more alive now and he didn't know why. Jacob's presence, words, smiles and laughs changed something inside him.

"Jake!" Jacob growled when he saw his brothers ran to the beach. _Great!_

Harry turned around and saw Embry, Quil and two boys he didn't know running to them. Harry raised an eyebrow. _Why do all boys here look-alike?'_

"Hi Harry!"

"Hi, Embry" Harry greeted the grinning boy. Embry and Quil were grinning madly at Harry before wriggled their eyebrows to Jacob, who was glaring at them.

"Harry, these are Jared and Seth" Embry introduced the two unknown boys. The youngest, Harry assumed, Seth was looking curiously and excitedly at him. Harry felt like he was a bunch of candy in front of a child.

"I'm Jared. Nice to meet you, British boy" the one called Jared said. Harry smiled.

"Harry Potter, nice to meet you too"

"Were you two on a date?" Seth asked happily. Harry blushed.

"No, we weren't. But we were have fun before you guys come and ruin everything" Jacob snapped.

"Aw... come one Jake! We didn't ruin anything" Seth pouted.

"No, you didn't." Harry smiled. Seth's face light up.

"Hi Harry, I'm Seth Clearwater. I have been dying to meet you since Jacob came home and told Sam about you. He talked about you all the time. It's rather annoying actually but it's fine with me. He's right, you're cute and—"Before Seth could continue his words, Jacob covered the poor boy's mouth with his big palm. Harry was sure that his face was as red as tomato now. Did Jacob really say that?

Harry glanced at Jacob who was blushing madly and still trying to stop Seth from babbling. The boy was still trying to talk even with Jacob's palm on his mouth. Harry blushed harder when he noticed the others were snickering. They even looked at him with a knowing look.

"Sorry about him" Jacob said, embarrassed.

"It's alright."he said. Harry looked around and realized that he had been here for long time. He probably should go home now.

"Um, I have to go. It's getting late" Harry said.

"So soon?" Seth asked, pouting. He wanted to know more about Jacob's imprint. Jacob was his favorite person and Jacob's imprint must be his second favorite person too.

"Sorry" Harry smiled sadly.

"Well, I have to send Harry home. Bye" Jacob said, grabbing Harry's hand and dragged him. He was too eager to stay away from his friends as soon as possible before they did something embarrassed him.

"Bye Harry. We will chat other time" Seth yelled. Harry chuckled and waved at him.

"So that's Jacob's imprint?" Jared asked, turning to Embry and Quil who nodded. Jared hummed. He didn't believe it first when Paul announced that Jacob imprinted on a boy. Jared looked at the two boys who were walking away from them. The seemed to get along fine.

"Hey, what's this?" Jared turned around and saw Seth held a stick. Jared took it form him.

"Don't know. Maybe just a piece of wood." Jared said as he examined it.

"But it's good stick. It's cut well and doesn't look like _just a wood_." Seth said, snatching it back. '_Maybe its Harry's? But why would he walking around carrying a stick?'_

"I'll keep it" he announced.

"Just throw it away, Seth. It's just a wood, doesn't special at all" Embry said but Seth shook his head and put it in his pocket.

"So, let's go to the cliff" Quil shouted and they raced to the cliff.

"Bye Jacob" Harry said once they spotted a familiar silver car.

"Are you sure you don't want me to send you home?' Jacob asked. Harry smiled and shook his head.

"No, thank you. I'll be fine" Harry said. Jacob's face fell and he forced a smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school." Harry said. He moved closer to Jacob and gave him a hug. He smiled when Jacob's big arms hug him back.

"Bye Jake"

"Bye" Jacob watched as the car moved away and disappeared from his sight. A smiled made its way to his lips.

"He called me Jake" He whispered happily before took off his pants and raced home, feeling happier than usual.

"Potter, you home" Draco greeted him as Harry walked into the family room. Harry smiled at the sight of his best friends. Draco and Hermione were cuddly in fron of the chimey with Hermione sleeping in Draco's arms.

"You look happy. Did your date go well?" Draco asked, smirking. Harry blushed and glared at him.

"It wasn't a date and yes, it went well. We talked"

"That's all. You went for hours just to...talk?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow. Harry laughed and shook his head.

"He took me cliff diving. You know, we jumped from a very high cliff in the beach and it was amazing." Harry said excitedly.

"Cliff? And you're alright?"

"Draco, I'm still in one piece, aren't I? It's fun you know. You should do it sometimes" Harry shook his head in amusement when Draco gave him a thoughtful look and nodded his head.

"Lupin left you something. Here" Draco said, pulling out a familiar parchment from his pocket.

Harry grinned when he saw it. It was his Marauders Map. He had lost it in the Hogwarts Battle and thought he would never find it again. He had to thank Lupin as soon as possible. Harry happily opened the map and reached out for his wand, only to freeze when he found nothing in his jeans pocket. He stood up and check his jeans. Nothing.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, looking at him curiously.

"My wand! It's gone!" Harry said frantically.

TBC

AN: Here the next chapter... please review (^_^)


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thank you for your review. I know I need beta**, I'm searching for a beta but until now I still haven't got it. Anyone wants to help me?**

**This is a Herculean Thing**

**Chapter 5**

"Can I sit here?" Harry looked up from his lunch and greeted by a familiar grinning face of Jacob Black. Harry smiled before nodded quickly since his mouth was full. Jacob took a seat beside him and put down his tray.

"You brought your own lunch?" Jacob asked, eyeing Harry's lunch box. Harry smiled.

"Yes, Draco complained that the food here isn't good, no offence Jake, so Hermione made us lunch." Harry said. He looked at Jake in amusement when he saw he was eyeing his bacon. Chuckling, he put one of the bacon in Jacob's tray. Jacob's eyes widen before he grinned happily.

"Thanks Harry" he said. Harry laughed and took out his bottle of tea. He watched Jacob ate like a hungry horse before asked him.

"Jake?"

"Yes?"

"Did you stay at the beach after I went home yesterday?" Harry asked carefully. Jacob shook his head.

"No, why?"

"Oh, nothing" Harry said disappointed. He forced a smiled when Jacob turned his head to look at him.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked, pushing away his lunch and moved closer to the smaller boy. Harry smiled more sincerely when he saw concern in Jacob's eyes.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." Jacob nodded, just to pleasure Harry. Harry sighed. _'Where is my bloody wand?'_

"Are you two having a lunch date?" Harry looked up when Draco and Hermione sat across from them. Harry flustered before glared at them. Draco just smiled slyly and opened his book while Hermione smiled sweetly at Jacob.

"Good afternoon, Jacob" she greeted. Jacob smiled back and nodded politely at her.

"Where're your friends? I believe they're called Embry, Quil and Paul" Hermione asked, looking around. The La Push hunks were no where to be found. Usually she saw them together.

"They skip school. I don't know about Paul and Embry but Quil has to accompany his grandfather in hospital"

"Quil's grandfather is in hospital?"

"Yes. Well, he has been there for a week and I think he will go home today." Jacob said.

"Oh that reminds me. We will have a bonfire his weekend, will you come?" Jacob said excitedly, looking at the three British.

"What will we do in bonfire?"

"The Elders, Quil's grandfather and my father are among them, will tell us a story about Quileute history. Then we will have a huge feast and maybe some games to play. It's fun, you have to come" Harry and Hermione looked at each other before turned their head to Draco who was reading his book peacefully.

"Draco..." Hermione called sweetly. Harry grinned when Draco rolled his eyes. Draco closed his book looked at Hermione who was putting her best pleading look. Draco signed before nodded.

"Fine, we will go"

"Great!" Hermione exclaimed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Cool" Jacob said, smiling at Harry. Harry smiled back and blushed a bit.

"Hermione, put thicker jacket on!"

"It's good enough, Draco."

"No, we're going to the beach and it's cold out there. Here put this one!"

"No!"

Harry walked downstairs with Teddy in his arms. He had dressed him in a warm outfit and thick green jacket. They walked into the living room only to find the two lovebirds were arguing about jacket? They were weird. He rolled his eyes when Hermione shoved a thick jacket into Draco's hands.

"I'm fine, Draco." She snapped.

"Fine" Draco grumbled and threw the jacket to the sofa. Hermione wrapped Slytherin scarf before she wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered something in his ear, making a grin spread out Draco's face. Harry shook his head. He didn't want to know what it was. Harry sighed in relieve when he heard a car stopped in front of the house. Grinning, he raced to the door and opened it.

Harry smiled when he saw Jacob got out the car. He couldn't deny that Jacob looked handsome in a blue shirt and black pants. Harry himself was wearing a grey shirt, black jeans, a black jacket and a Gryffindor scarf around his neck. Harry felt butterflies flew around his stomach when Jacob grinned at him.

"Hi" He greeted. The butterflies in his stomach went wild when Jacob grinned and greeted him back.

Jacob grinned as he greeted the shorter boy back. Harry looked cute in his outfit and he could wait to show him off to the pack. His eyes moved from Harry to a cute baby boy in his arms.

"Who is that?"

"Oh, this is Teddy Lupin, my godson. Teddy, say hi to Jacob" Harry said, rubbing Teddy's back. Teddy was looking at Jacob with a curious expression. He blinked few time before giggled.

"Hi" Jacob grinned when he heard that. He was so cute.

"Hi Teddy, I'm Jacob" He pinched his cheeks playfully. Teddy giggled.

"Hi" He said again. Harry shook his head.

"Teddy's favourite word is hi, and today it seems he likes to say it again and again"

"It's okay. You'll take him with you tonight? What about his parents?"

"Yes, I'll take him with me. His parents died few months ago and I will take care of him from now." Harry said and kissed Teddy forehead.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"Jacob" Jacob turned his head and saw Draco and Hermione stood there. Hermione smiled at him while Draco had a boring look on his face.

"Let's go" Jacob grabbed Harry's hand and walked into his Rabbit. Draco eyed their hand and raised an eyebrow. He turned his head to Hermione who was smiling knowingly at them. Draco shook his head and went to the garage to get his car.

-La Push beach-

"We're here" Jacob announced. Harry could feel his heart beat faster. He felt like he was going to meet his girlfriend's family. Harry shook his head at the thought. _'What's wrong with me?'_

Harry almost jumped when the passenger door was opened. He looked up and saw Jacob was holding the door opened for him. Harry gave a nervous smile and got out the car. From where he stood, he could see a big fire and many people gathered. Harry bit his lips. He was so nervous. He glanced at Hermione and Draco who were getting out the car.

"That's the bonfire?" Hermione asked. Jacob nodded happily before grabbed Harry's hand and walked away. Harry sent a nervous look at Draco and Hermione but soon glared at them when they smirked in return.

"Hi Jake, who's that?" A tall man walked to them. Harry looked at the crowed of people and saw some familiar faces and some unfamiliar ones.

"Sam, this is Harry Potter and friends" Jacob introduced him. The man, Sam, raised an eyebrow before looked at Harry with a knowing smile on his face.

"I'm Sam Uley" Harry shook Sam's hand and noticed that he was as warm as Jacob.

"Is that your son?" Sam asked, eyeing the little boy who was staring at the fire in awe. Harry smiled.

"No, he's my godson. I'm taking care of him so I hope you don't mind I bring him here." Sam waved his hand carelessly.

"Don't worry, it's fine. I bet the girls are happy having a toddler here."

Sam turned around and walked away. Harry let Jacob led him to the group of people. There were three girls and a woman on the corner, holding few big plates of hot dogs and hamburgers, two older men were chatting and few teenagers playing around.

"Everyone, Jacob's here." Sam announced. Harry felt nervous when everyone's eyes were set on him instead on Jacob.

"Hi" Teddy squealed, making everyone chuckled and the atmosphere melt.

"Harry" Seth greeted him happily and pulled him into a hug. Seth let go of him when he felt something slapped his bare chest. He looked down and saw a baby boy looking up at him. He was glaring at him, maybe annoyed because he was crushed by the two boys.

"He's so cute!" Seth said before leaned down and pinched Teddy's cheek. Teddy let out a small cry and hit Seth's face with his palm.

"Ow!" Everyone laughed as Seth pouted and glared at the little boy who glared back at him.

"Teddy!" Harry warned but there was hint of amusement in his voice. Teddy looked up and gave him an innocent look.

"Hi~" Everyone laughed harder at the little boy cuteness.

"He's so cute. What's his name?" A woman around twenty something years old walked to Harry and looked at Teddy with adoration in her eyes.

"Hello, I'm Emily, Sam's fiancée" She introduced herself. Harry smiled at the woman. He noticed that half of her face was full of scars that reminded him of Bill Weasley.

"Hi, I'm Harry. This is my godson Teddy Lupin and these are my friends Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy" Harry said, moved away a little when he introduced the two silent companions behind him.

"Hi" Emily greeted them with warm smile.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger. It's nice to meet you." Hermione said, offered her hand. Emily shook her and pulled her into a hug.

"Draco Malfoy" Draco offered his hand and gave her a gentle polite shake. Emily sighed happily and clapped her hand.

"Come one, sit here. We have plenty of room for all of you. Hmm... The burgers are almost ready" She said, pointing to some empty space between the large boys before she ran to prepare the food.

"So, you three are from England?" Emily asked. They were eating the food that already been prepared after the introduction. Harry nodded as he tried to steady Teddy in his lap.

"Yes, we are."

"Why did you move here?" Bill asked, looking at his son's imprint with curious eyes. He was shocked when Jacob said that he had imprinted on a boy. He was waiting for Jacob to introduce him to Billy and now as the said boy was sitting in front of him, he had a chance to know about him.

"Um... we need some change of view after some... bad things that happened in my family" Harry said, forcing a smile. Bill nodded. He had a feeling that Harry didn't want to talk about it.

"How's your life in England? School?" Old Quil asked, shipping his coffee. Harry adjusted Teddy on his lap as he offered a more genuine smile.

"We went to a boarding school in Scotland called Hogwarts. It's a nice school and maybe our second home..."

While Harry was telling story about them, Draco's eyes swept his environment. He noticed that the boys are large, look alike and had same heat temperature. He had seen other La Push boys and found they weren't look like this.

'_Maybe gen? But that's mean they are family, all of them are related__.__ But Harry said that Jacob only has two sisters and they are only close friends.' _Draco's eyes moved from the boys to Jacob, who was sitting very close to Harry.

'_Jacob. That boy is getting closer and closer each day to Harry. Wonder why... __Does__ he has a crush on Harry? Probably, he acts like one. Why everyone looked at Harry with some interest and curiosity? Strange... the looks were and are unusual for greeting new people... too curious.'_

"Draco, what's wrong?" Hermione's voice broke his thought. Draco turned his head to his girlfriend and gave her a small smile.

"Nothing, just... it feels nice here" he said. Hermione nodded.

"Yeah, everyone is so nice... Glad we come..." Draco nodded. Once again his eyes swept the crowd once again before his eyes landed on a very familiar black wand beside the youngest La Push boys. He nudged Harry, who was sitting beside him and listening to Jared's story. Harry looked at him in question when Draco jerked his head to a certain direction. Harry followed his eyes and his eyes widen when he saw his wand.

"Seth?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Where did you find that... wood?" Seth raised an eyebrow before took the wood in his hand.

"Oh, this one? I found it on the beach when I met you... This is a good one, isn't it? I wanted to ask you if it yours but I forgot. Beside why would you carrying around a piece of wood...?" Seth said, twirling the wand in his hand.

"Can I see it?" Seth nodded and passed the want to Harry. Harry unconsciously smiled as he felt a familiar tingling sensation in his hand. Suddenly his wand red firework was appeared from the tip of his wand earning some gasps from the people around him. Harry's eyes widen in horror and he looked up slowly to meet shock faces from the ones who watched him.

"What's that?" Jacob asked, still in shock. Harry looked at Jacob fearfully before his eyes turned to Draco and Hermione who wore the same expression with him.

"Harry, what was that?"

TBC

AN: Here the next chapter. Hope you like it, review please... (^_^)


	6. Chapter 6

**This is a Herculean Thing**

**Chapter 6  
><strong>

"Harry?" Jacob touched Harry's shoulder. Harry's green orbs fearfully turned to him.

"I-I..."

"Harry? Is there something you need to tell us?" Jacob asked softly. Harry didn't know what to say. He kept glancing at his friends, asking for a help.

"It's a magic wand." Hermione said. "You know like what magician has to do some tricks at the show"

"You lie. That doesn't look like a regular magic wand at all. Not to mention your shock faces when it happened." Sam's voice was heard behind Harry. Harry turned around, trying to put a brave and innocent face but failed miserably. There was something frightening from Sam's gaze. He looked around and noticed the suspicious gazes from the others, the elder especially.

"Harry, do you have something to tell us?" Jacob asked, grabbing Harry's smaller hand into his bigger one. Harry gulped. He was going to break the law if he told these people he. Well, they were a wizard.

"N-No nothing. Let's go, Herms, Drake" Harry said, giving a glance to the couple before walked to the car as fast as he could.

"What are you? Are you a wizard? Like what your friend has said? Someone who has a magic wand, a wizard or a magician." Sam asked roughly. Harry stopped in his track.

"W-What?"

"What? You have a piece of wood that suddenly spark firework when you touched it. Then your friend over there immediately said something about magic wand, you have that fearful look on your face. What are you?" Sam asked.

"You said I am a wizard just based on those things? That's ridiculous" Harry said.

"That's not ridiculous. You are something, not a regular human." Sam said, walking closer.

"Sam, you're not making any sense at all." Jacob growled.

"This kind of thing doesn't have anything to do with sense. They're something" Sam said. He walked closer to the now scared teenagers. Some teenagers who tried to keep their best not to hex this man.

"Tell me, what are you?" Sam growled. Harry took some steps back.

"Tell me!" Sam began to shake.

"Sam!"

"Tell me!" He lunged at him. Out of reflect, Harry raised his wand and hexed Sam, making the large boy flew away

"Potter!" Draco yelled. Harry felt time stopped. No one moved.

"Harry?" Jacob called. Harry snapped on his shock state and waked away as quickly as he could with Draco and Hermione closely behind him.

"Harry!" Harry heard Jacob called him but he didn't want to stop. He was afraid to stop. He could hear Teddy whimpered in his arms but he didn't really care. His heart was beating fast and he didn't find a nerve to stop and looked back.

"What should we do?" he asked once Draco and Hermione got into the car. Harry looked at them in fear. Draco was frowning, trying to figure out what to do while Hermione looked panic. Harry felt a hand patted his cheek and he looked down.

"Hawwy?" Harry smiled softly when he notices Teddy's sad face. Harry kissed his cheeks and muttered something to calm him down. Harry felt Draco started the car and they drove off to their home, leaving the curious group of people behind.

"They'll try to figure out what we are." Draco said. He ran his hand through his blond hair and sighed.

"Sorry..." Harry whispered. Hermione patted his shoulder, trying to tell him that everything would be fine. At least she hoped so.

"Jake, I forbid you to meet him again!" Sam said. Jacob stared at him in disbelief.

"What?"

"You heard me, Jake. I don't care if he is your imprint or not, but they definitely aren't normal people. They aren't human, they are creatures and I don't want their existence to put everyone here, the pack or citizens, in danger." Sam said.

"Sam, they aren't bad people. Do you think they will attend this gathering if they are bad people? Don't you think they will attack someone already if they bad people? Do you think their shock faces said that they actually want their secret to be spilled?"

"He attacked me! He attacked me with that they called magic wand" Sam growled.

"Because you're trying to hurt him." Jacob said, trying to defend his imprint as much as he could.

"If they were a good people, then they will explain to us what they are or what their ability is when that weird firework happen or at least apologized when he attacked me. They didn't, Jake. They just leave. Hell, that Harry Potter boy didn't even look at you."

"Well, probably because they aren't suppose to do that"

"I don't care. We'll find out what creatures they are and I mean it when I said that you have to stay away from them until we know what they. Think about the citizen, Jake and your father" Sam said and he walked away. Silence swept the pack.

"I think they are really a wizard. Who's with me?" Seth asked, looking around and raising his hand

"Potter, get out of that damn room. We have school today" Draco pounded the door. Harry groaned and threw his blanket away. He sat up and sighed. School. A place he really wanted to avoid after the bad night they had endure. School was the only place he would likely met Jacob and his friends and he would try to avoid them the whole day.

"Harry, breakfast is ready" Hermione's voice was heard this time. Harry quickly went to the bathroom, trying to make himself ready for the day.

"You're ready now?" Harry sighed as Hermione asked him the same question for three times already. He glanced at the crowded school from the window and sighed.

"Come one, Potter! Where is Gryffindor bravery? You have to face what you have done. They will think we're more dangerous or something if we kept hiding. The bell will ring in ten minutes" Draco said, opening the door and got out.

Harry hesitantly mimicking his act and once he got out the car, he looked around the small school. His green eyes caught the sight of Jacob and his friends and he quickly turned his head when Jacob looked at him. He walked faster and hide himself between Draco and Hermione who, he thanked Merlin for that, taller than him. He ignored Draco's protest and just grabbed their hands so they would still cover him from the two brown orbs.

Jacob tried his best to not listen to whatever Embry, Paul and Quil were talking about. His mind was still on Harry, wizard, Sam, and imprint. He would never let Sam told him what to do with his imprint. He maybe the Alpha, but if it was about Harry and himself, it wasn't his business. At least, that was what he had in his head.

"That's your soul mate, Jake" Paul said. Jacob watched the familiar silver lamborghini-estoque came into the view. He waited and waited for the passengers to come out but they didn't. They just stayed in the car. Finally after fifteen minutes of waiting, he saw Draco got out the car followed by his girlfriend and soon Harry. His eyes never left the boy and he bored his gaze to him when Harry turned to look at him. He sighed in disappointment when Harry turned his head quickly and trying to hid himself from his view.

"What should we do?" Embry asked.

"Corner them then interrogating them?" Quil offered an idea.

"You are kidding, right? Didn't you see what that Harry boy does to Sam? Who knows what else he can do" Paul said.

"I'll think about it. Let's go" Jacob said, walking to the small school as quick as he could.

"He keeps staring at you, Potter" Draco said, not bothering to look up from his book. Harry carefully looked at Jacob from the corner of his eyes before quickly turned his eyes to his sandwich.

"Let's go!" Harry stood up and began to walk away without waiting for his friends. Draco shook his head and quickly followed him, grabbing Hermione's hand.

"If you continue avoided him like this, it would only make them more suspicious and trying to find something about us" Hermione said. Harry didn't say anything. His mind mixed. He didn't know what to do.

-After school-

Harry sat at the passenger seat as he waiting for Draco to show up. He had finished his last subject early with Hermione and when he discover she had the car's key, he immediately locked himself in it. He didn't want to meet Jacob. He watched as Jacob and friends made their way out of school. Jacob was looking around and when his eyes rested on Draco's car, he stopped on his track. He seemed unsure about something until Harry saw he walked to the car.

Harry panicked. He opened his bag and took out his invisible cloak. Good thing he always brought this. He immediately covered himself in the cloak. He looked outside and saw Jacob almost reached the car. Jacob was now standing beside the car. He glanced inside before leaned onto the car, obviously waiting for Harry, Hermione and Draco to show up. Harry took a deep breath as he saw Draco and Hermione walked to the car.

"What do you want?" Draco asked with his usual cold voice.

"Where's Harry? I want to talk to him." Jacob said. Draco rose and eyebrow and shared a look with Hermione before looked at the window. Harry uncovered his head and shook his head before let it disappeared back to the cloak.

"He went home already" Hermione said.

"How? Draco's the only one who brings a car" Jacob asked, confused.

"Don't know. Maybe he walked home" Draco said carelessly, began to walk away. Jacob growled and step in front of Draco.

"Move" Draco said coldly.

"Where is he?" He asked roughly. Draco looked at him with his icy grey-blue eyes. Harry saw Jacob was taken aback a little.

"He went home, Mr. Black. And I will appreciate it if you move away so we can go home and you do the same thing. Your friends are waiting for you." Draco said.

Jacob looked at his eyes for few minutes before he moved. He watched as Hermione and Draco opened the door of the car and drove away. He felt his friends stood beside him.

"Find him?" Quil asked.

"He went home, or so they say"

"Why don't you ask them instead of Harry?" Embry asked. His eyes fixed on his best friend.

"It's quite a challenge to ask Draco. He will not say anything. He didn't trust me enough since we hardly have proper conversation. Hermione is always around him so it will be hard to ask her too. Harry is the only one I have close relationship with and I had the feeling that once he trusts us, the rest will trust us too."

"So it depends on Harry's judgement?"

"Kinda. Let's go" Jacob said.

Harry was sitting on the cliff he found the first time he got in the town. He glanced at the beach, where he saw the La Push boys for the first time. He felt a small hand patted his cheek. He looked down at his godson and smiled.

"Hi Teddy." He said softly before leaned down to kiss the toddler. Teddy laughed and continued patted his cheeks with his small hands. Harry laughed softly. Teddy always managed to bring joy whenever he felt sad. Harry watched in awe as Teddy's hair changed from Malfoy blonde to his black hair, showing that he was his favourite person that time.

Harry stopped laughed when he saw Teddy turned his attention to the forest behind them. Harry frowned as he also turned around. He heard some weird movement. He took out his wand and began to walk to the forest, holding Teddy close to his chest. Harry looked around the dark forest as the movement came closer but he didn't' saw anything.

Suddenly, a large wolf jumped over his head. Harry fell down in surprised and watched as some wolves begin to appear fro out of nowhere. They were jumping around him, like searching for something. Harry looked around confused before he saw a blur of someone running around.

He watched as the large black dog jumped on the running form and they hit the nearby tree, breaking it into two. Harry saw as the he wrestled with the wolf before he managed to escape and looked at Harry's direction. Harry's eyes widen in fear and he searched for his wand only to find it had flown from his hand when he fell. He held Teddy close to his chest as the strange man ran to him. He felt a sharp pain in his head and he saw a large russet wolf was standing protectively in front of him before the darkness enveloped him.

Jacob turned around, letting his friends to take care the vampire. He turned around and immediately knelt down beside the unconscious Harry. He took the crying Teddy in his hand and tried to calm him down as he tried to shake Harry out of his unconscious state.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"I accidentally kicked him when I jumped in front of him." Jacob explained, feeling very guilty. He kept bouncing Teddy in his arms when the little boy didn't stop crying. Strangely enough, he didn't struggle out of Jacob's arms. He just stayed there and cried.

"He's bleeding. How stupid you are, Jake!" Paul said. Jacob glared at him.

"I didn't do it on purpose! Do you think I will hurt my imprint?" He snapped.

"Enough! Bring him to Emily's place. Maybe if he owes us his life, we can force him to tell us his secret" Sam said before he phased to his wolf form.

"That's cruel, Sam" Jacob said. He watched as Paul picked Harry from the ground. He growled.

"Stop it, Jake. I just carry him to Emily's place. You have your hands full with that boy, I think" Paul said, looking at the boy who was still crying in Jacob's arm. Jacob looked at the toddler and tried his best to calm him down, only to get a louder cry form Teddy. He sighed and glared at Paul who was smirking at him.

"Come one Teddy, maybe after you have a muffin in your hand, you'll stop crying "Jacob said as he walked to Emily's place with Paul behind him, Harry in his arms.

TBC

AN: Sorry for a long wait. I have many things to do. Hope this chapter didn't disappoint you.


	7. Chapter 7

**This Is a Herculean Thing**

**Chapter 7**

Harry groaned as he opened his eyes and sat up. Bringing a hand to his head, he felt a bandage. Confused, he tried to remember what happened to him. A gasp escaped his lips when the memory came in full speed followed with a pain in his head.

"Finally you're awake" Harry looked up and saw a young woman stood in front of him. The woman looked so familiar to him as she sat on the bed and took a good look on his head before smiled warmly. Harry's head was too hurt to remember anything beside the aweful accident.

"Let me reintroduce my self in case you don't remember me. My name is Emily, Sam's fiance. Jacob brought you here about an hour ago. Your name is Harry, right?" Harry nodded. Emily? Oh yeah, the woman he met in the bonfire weeks ago.

"Your head was bleeding but thankfully it was nothing I couldn't handle. I didn't call a doctor but I'm telling you that I'm good in herbs" She said. Harry, however, didn't really listening to her. His eyes were staring at the young woman's face. Half of her face was scarred badly, like she was being mauled by tiger, bear or wolf. When he was first met him at the bonfire, he didn't dare to ask her about it. It was rude and not to mention the bad ending that moment. It reminded him of Bill Weasley, who had much worse condition since he was attacked by Greyback and even some of his habit changed.

"I was attacked by bear" Harry turned to her quickly. He blushed when he realized he was caught.

"My friend's brother was attacked by, uh, very big wolf and has that kind of face too. Worse, actually" Harry said. He saw the smile on her face disappeared for a moment before it came back. They turned their attention when a child laugh was heard.

"That brother of your is so charming. Everyone like him." Emily said, helping Harry out of the bed.

"Teddy isn't my brother. He is my Godson. His parents were, uh murdered a year ago."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about it. I don't know why I sometime mistake toddler as someone's son. Maybe because I want to have a kid on my own. I'm sorry about his parents." Harry shook his head, saying that it was okay. He gripped Emily's hand tighter when they started moving to, he assumed the living room.

"Emily?"

"Yes?"

"Is there any giant animals live in the wood? I saw some of them before I passed out. They are big and I think they are some kind of... dog or wolf"

"I think I will leave the boys to explain that to you" She said. Harry nodded.

"Hawwy" Teddy said happily as he pointed to the now smiling boy. He was sitting on Jacob's lap and happily munching on a big muffin. He has blueberry sauce all over his face, something that made him looked more adorable. Harry slowly made his way to Jacob and sat down beside him.

"How are you Harry?" Jacob asked. His face was full with concern. Harry smiled and oddly felt something warm in his stomach.

"I'm fine" He answered shortly. Jacob reluctantly nodded but his concern eyes were still looking at him. Harry turned his head away; obviously uncomfortable with the stared Jacob gave him.

"Ah~ the lover boy is awake." Harry looked up and saw Paul entered the house, bringing a sack of something.

"Paul!" Jacob warned. Harry looked at both of them in confused. _'Lover boy? What's that suppose to mean?'_

"Woi Paul! You still have one sack to bring inside." A yell was heard. Paul rolled his eyes before walked out the house for the n times and came back with a sack in his hand and a young woman behind him.

Harry watched as the young woman walked into the house with a bored look on her face. Harry frowned. She was either ignoring him or not realizing he was there. He didn't remember seeing her at the bonfire. She was tall, tan and beautiful. _'Maybe she is Emily's sister?'_

"Leah, can you bring the basket here, please? I want to refill it" the woman, Leah, turned her head to the kitchen and rolled her eyes before taking the basket off the table. Her eyes locked to Harry's when she stood up. Harry saw her eyes moved to for his head to toe like she was trying to examining him before raised an eyebrow and walked off.

"That's Leah. You haven't met her yet, have you? Don't worry, she's always like that. She never likes anyone else, but she is bearable sometimes." Jacob said.

"It's okay. I'm used to it" Harry said, taking Teddy from Jacob's and began to clean his face with his sleeve. Teddy scowled and tried to push away his hands every time they got close to his face.

"Teddy!"

"No!" Teddy pouted and glared at him. Harry narrowed his eyes and tried to clean up his face once again, only to receive half-eaten blueberry muffin onto his face. In instant, the small house was full with hysteric laughers.

"Teddy!" Harry tried to glare at the now innocent looking baby boy in his lap, but he found he couldn't. Harry shook his head and tried to clean his face.

"Here, use this" Emily said as she put a box of tissue on the table. Harry smiled in grateful before leaned down to take one. However, another larger hand grabbed the box before he could and helped him cleaned the mess Teddy made on his face.

Harry felt his cheeks warmed when Jacob took off his glasses and cleaned him up. He tried to ignore the whistle from other boys and focused his blurry eyes to the table. After he was cleaned, Harry put on his glasses and immediately greeted by a grinning Jacob on his face. Harry leaned back and smiled.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome"

"Is that your son?" Harry turned his head as a new voice asked. Harry smiled at Leah who was looking at Teddy.

"No, he's my Godson. His parents are dead so he's in my care from now." Harry said and watched ad Leah walked slowly to where he sat and sat down.

"May... May I hold him?" She asked. Soon enough, the house filled with chocking and gasping. Harry looked at the others and rolled his eyes. _'Is it that strange if a woman wants to hold a child?'_

"Sure" Harry carefully place Teddy on her lap. Teddy titled his head and looked up at the young woman. He blinked once, twice before giggle and poked her nose.

"Pretty~" The gasp went loudly when Leah unexpectedly blushed hard. She smiled at the kid.

"L-Leah, are you...?" Paul was unable to complete his sentence.

"No, I'm not." Leah snapped and glared at Paul. She turned her attention to Teddy who was trying to read for another muffin. Leah grabbed on and gave it to him.

"He just... to cute to be ignored" She said softly. Harry smiled as he watched the interaction between Leah and Teddy._'Yeah, Teddy has that kind of aura'_

"Emily, here is what you need" Sam walked into the house, holding a bag and handing it to Emily. Emily smiled and gave him a kiss before disappeared into the kitchen. Sam turned and Harry could swear that he froze for a moment when he looked at Leah and Teddy. Harry glanced at Leah who was looking down at Teddy and, Harry knew, avoiding his eyes.

"Ah, you have woken up" Harry turned when his name was called. Sam was staring at him with unhappy look on his face. Harry bit his inside cheek.

"So, care to tell us what were you doing in the wood?" Sam asked, sitting down across him. Harry's green eyes locked with his brown ones.

"Care to tell me why are there giant wolves in this town and why did they attack a man?" Harry asked. Harry could see Sam' body tensed before he sighed. He calmly bent down to take something under the table and soon a familiar stick could be seen in his hand. Harry's eyes widen and tried to grab the wand but Sam held it away from his reach. Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Give it back!" He demanded.

"No, until you tell me what is this" Sam said.

"I will if only you answer my question first" Harry said as he leaned on his chair. His eyes were still on the black wand. Sam narrowed his eyes. _'Why this boy doesn't try to take this? Isn't it his precious thing or something like that?'_

"So? Will you tell me?" Harry asked. Sam sighed and looked at him in the eyes.

"You know, I want to tell you this but I have to make sure that you will not causing any problem with your existence here. You're not an enemy or something dangerous... are you?" Harry frowned. _'What kind of question is that?'_

"What're you talking about?"

"Just answer me!" Sam growled. Harry glared at him.

"Of course not! I'm here to find some peace because of what I have endured in England. I'm not here causing some problem!" Harry said. Sam stared at him for a moment before nodded.

"Fine. I will tell you this but I don't want you to cut me, ask me or anything until I finish. After that you have to answer my questions"

"Fair by me" Harry said.

-Harry, Draco, Hermione's residence-

"Where the hell is he?!" Draco said or yelled in irritate.

"Draco, calm down!" Hermione said as she put the hot soup on the table. Draco however didn't quite hear her or what Hermione though, ignore her. Draco looked around for his phone.

"Where the hell that stupid Muggle contraption anyway?"

"It's called phone or cell phone"

"I don't care! Where's- Aha!"

Once Draco took the phone from under the pillow on the sofa, he began pushed the button angrily. He held up the phone to his ear only to hear nothing, not even the familiar ring. He glanced at the clock. It was dinner time and the so called ex-chosen one wasn't home yet. Not to mention he brought Teddy with him. He wasn't worried about Harry, he was worried about Teddy, his precious nephew!... or so he said.

"Draco, calm down! You make me dizzy with all your pacing!" Hermione said annoyed.

"I'm not pacing! Damn this stupid Muggle contraption!" Hermione walked to him and grabbed the phone before repeated what Draco had done, except the angry push.

"His phone is dead. Maybe its battery is low or something" Hermione said. Draco rolled his eyes and threw his body to the chair.

"Great! Just great!" Hermione smiled at him and sat on his lap.

"Why don't you send your patronus and tell him to go home?"

"What if a Muggle saw it, Hermione? We can get ourselves a trouble." Draco said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Let Potter be. He beat the Dark Lord anyway, so he must be able to protect himself and Teddy from a stupid Muggle or something. Now..." he smirked and leaned down to kiss her.

-Emily's house-

"You're not a werewolf" Harry stated as he had listened once again to the story of Sam's ancestor. This time was with the explanation that it was real and there were vampire around, the man that tried attacked him earlier. As much as strange it for a normal person, it wasn't for him. He wasn't normal for God's sake; he's a wizard.

"We are! We're change into a wolf" Quil complained.

"Yes, but not by moon. A real werewolf is the one who transform when full moon comes. You're just a shape-shifter." Harry said. He looked at Teddy with a sad face.

"Teddy's father was a werewolf and he changed when the full moon come out." Harry said.

"Teddy's father was a werewolf?" Sam asked. He turned his attention to the cute boy in Leah's lap and couldn't imagine this innocent looking boy had a werewolf as a father.

"Yes, the real one. He died, however, in a war along with his wife and many people." Harry's eyes were clouded with sadness as he remembered the biggest event in Wizarding world's history.

"War?"

"Yes." Harry looked at the Alpha, "You said you changedbecause there were vampire around, right? Beside the other man, is there any in this town?"

"Yes, a coven of vampire lives in the nearby forest, in Forks actually. They are feeding on animal's blood." Sam said.

"You don't look surprise or anything!" Paul asked. Harry smiled.

"Of course not. I know shape-shifter exists, I know vampires exist. I know many things you don't" Harry said. He reached over to grab his wand, quite surprised when Sam didn't stop him.

"What are you?" Jacob asked. Harry smiled and pointed his wand to the basket of muffin.

"_Wingardium Leviosa"_ Harry couldn't help but laughed loudly at the faces of the shape-shifters when they saw their basket of muffin was floating on the air. Slowly, he put it down back on the table.

"Y-You're..." Sam shuttered.

"I'm a wizard" Harry said.

"So wizard is real?'

"Yes, we're real. It's just we live in a community that hidden from Muggle or non-wizard or normal human. There's a war and it was finished months ago. I came here to search for a peace before I go back to England."

"You will go back to England?" Harry turned his head and surprise when he saw a sad expression on Jacob's face.

"Well, yes but not now." Harry said. Jacob nodded.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked. He didn't like the look on Jacob's face. He didn't look good when he's sad.

"Nothing" Jacob forced a smile, "Well, I'm sure you'll enjoy our company while you're here. I'm telling you, we're a bunch of fun people"

"Bunch of stupid people, you mean" Leah scoffed.

"Shut it, Leah" Jacob snapped.

"Leah, you're..." Leah turned her head to Sam, who was looking at Teddy with raised eyebrow before looking at her. Leah rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm not! Why did everyone assumed that?" Leah asked irritated.

"Well, when an always bitter woman suddenly melted by a baby BOY, among us it raises a question." Embry said.

"And I have said NO. N-O! I just find him cute" Leah said, kissing Teddy's cheek.

"You're nice guys. I should bring Draco and- Merlin!"Harry jumped from his seat, eyes wide in scared.

"Merlin?" Jacob asked confused. Harry looked around for a clock and his eyes widen when he saw he was late for dinner.

"I have to go. Draco is going to kill me!" Harry said, taking Teddy from Leah's lap and walking out the door.

"Where're you going?" Jacob jogged after him.

"I have to go home. Draco will kill me because I am late for dinner without telling him where I am and Hermione must be worried of me." Harry said.

"I can send you home" Jacob volunteered.

"I can go home on my own. Bye Jake" Harry said, smiling. Jacob couldn't help but smiled back.

"Bye" Before he could blink, Harry had disappeared from his sight, right in front of him.

"What the-?"

"Wow, being wizard is so cool" Quil exclaimed from the doorway.

**To Be Continued**

AN: Sorry for a long update. I've been busy with assignment and many more. Hope you like it...


	8. Chapter 8

**This is a Herculean Thing**

**Chapter 8**

Harry laughed as Teddy tried to keep his eyes opened but failed. Teddy let out a whiny sound as he leaned his head on the dinning table. His dinner was only half finished. Harry quickly brought him to his arm and cleaned his face.

"I'll put him to his room "He said to the couple who was busy eating their dinner.

"Okay, get back here soon and you have to tell me everything from your visit to Jacob's house "She said as she slapped Draco's hand from stealing her food.

"It's not Jacob's house, Mione. It is Sam's."

"Same different. Jacob is there and I believe you have something to tell us. I can see it in your eyes."

"Yeah, Potter. Just do whatever Mione says" Draco said. Harry shook his head and headed upstairs.

He was lucky when he arrived home. Both Draco and Hermione were already sitting in the dinning table the time he apparated to the living room. Draco was too hungry to get angry and give him a lecture. Hermione was panic when she saw the bandage and Harry had to explain that an accident happened and Emily was taking a good care of him. It didn't really convince her, though and she would take a look on his head later after dinner as well as the explanation. He told them that he would tell them the whole thing later after dinner.

"So, care to tell us your little adventure, Potter?" Draco asked as he watched Hermione observed Harry's head.

"Nothing interesting, just they tell me that they're shape shifters." Harry said, watching Draco and Hermione's reaction. Harry frowned when neither of them looked surprised. Hermione just hummed while Draco nodded.

"What? Aren't you surprise?" Harry asked. Draco snorted.

"No, I have known. I did some research and I figure it out."

"And you didn't tell me?" Harry pouted a little. If Draco knew then it meant Hermione also knew. Some friends they were...

"I don't see a reason why. They're not dangerous, just a vampire-chaser anyway" Draco said carelessly.

"Draco, discovering a magical creature in a place is an important thing. You should tell me." Harry said.

"What for? They aren't dangerous, although they seem to have anger problem. Nothing we cannot handle anyway." Draco said. Harry shook his head in disbelief.

"So, why did you do?" Harry looked at the girl beside him.

"What?"

"There must be a reason why they told you what they are. So, what did you do?" Hermione asked. Her hand gave a final touch on Harry's head before looking at him. Harry bit his bottom lip before he answered.

"I was with Teddy, enjoying the nice afternoon..." He started, which made Draco snorted.

"We heard some noise and there were four big wolves emerge from the bushed. They were chasing a pale man, a vampire. Jacob hit me on the head when he tried to protect me from the vampire who wanted to use me as his food."

"What? How does Jacob look like in his wolf form? I will hunt him!" Draco said, angry. Hermione giggled.

"No, don't need to and I will not tell you. It wasn't really his fault. He didn't know it would happen." Harry said, trying to defend Jacob.

"That doesn't change the fact that he hurt you, Potter"

"I'm fine. It was just a dent and now it's better." He said, pointing at his head. True enough, his head wasn't as hurt as before. Either it was because of Hermione's work or Emily he didn't really care.

"Oh, I told them we're a wizard"

"WHAT?!" Harry winced when Draco and Hermione screamed in shock. Harry looked at them guilty.

"Bloody hell Harry, you-"

"They were holding my wand as a hostage. Sam shouldn't give it back until I told him what we are. It was fair tough because they told me what they were." Harry tried to argue. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Potter, are you stupid? You can take it by using the wandless magic, you dimwit!"

"Yeah, but that meant the same thing anyway. If I use the wandless magic, it still shows them that I'm a wizard." Harry said, standing up. His green eyes looked at the blonde haired boy angrily, although for Draco he looked like a sulking kid instead.

"But you made us look so useless. Telling everything just because we don't have our wand is stupid. We're maybe wizard, Harry, but we don't depend on wand all the time. We have learned wandless magic in out sixth year. " Draco said. Harry huffed and sat down, turning his head away from Draco.

"Don't tell me you don't master wandless magic already?" Harry flushed when the words came out of Draco's mouth.

"Draco-"Hermione tried to stop the cat fight.

"Damn it Potter, you-"

"STOP IT!" Hermione's voice boomed inside the huge house. Harry and Draco winced and covered their ears.

"Stop fighting like children you two. It has happened, so don't fight something that cannot be fixed again. Just take out the lesson from it, both of you." Hermione said. Harry and Draco kept silence as Hermione looked at each of them with a murderous look on her face. Hermione took a deep breath and removed her wand from her throat.

"Now, why don't we just rest for the day? Watch a movie or something?"Hermione said, waving her wand to collect the dishes. Draco and Harry shared a look before nodded slowly. They don't want to anger Hermione more. They would be in a great danger.

-La Push High School, lunch break-

Jacob whistled softly as he walked into the cafeteria. His brown eyes scanned the room and they lit up when they found what they were looking for. Jacob took a deep breath before slowly walked toward his target. He watched as the black haired boy examined his lunch before his green eyes looked up. Jacob felt a butterfly on his stomach when Harry smiled.

"Hi, can I sit here?" Jacob said, smiling at the smaller boy.

"Sure, just sit" Harry nodded. Jacob put his tray on the table and eagerly sat down across him. He chuckled nervously when he saw Harry was eyeing his lunch.

"I eat a lot. It's a wolf thing" he said, blushing. Harry let out a chuckle before he nodded in understand.

Jacob tensed suddenly when Draco and Hermione sat down beside Harry. Hermione wasn't a problem because she would just smile and greeted him, Draco, however was a different case. His silver-blue eyes were eyeing him. Jacob gulped.

"Hi, Draco, Hermione" He smiled nervously.

"Hi Jacob, where're your friends?" Hermione asked, pulled out her lunch box from her bag.

"They will be here soon"

"Hullo..." Embry greeted. He and Quil sat down and immediately started their lunch. Jacob glanced in annoyance at his best friends when he saw Draco gave them disgusting look.

'_Way to give an impression guys'_ Jacob shook his head.

Jacob ate his food slowly ash he kept glancing at the boy in front of him. None was speaking at the moment, making the atmosphere felt so tense. Jacob tried to think what kind of conversation he should start. He looked up every now, only to look down on his food immediately when he realized that Draco was watching him.

"So, can you show us some... magic?" Quil said, whispering the last word. Jacob turned his head to his friend and smacked him on the head.

"Can you not bring that topic here? It's dangerous, you know!" Jacob whispered harshly.

"But I wanna see~"

"Quil, stop whining! I have enough of your oh so great desire to see Harry's amazing ability" Embry said, although it was so clear that he wanted the same thing as Quil. Quil pouted and glared at him.

"Why do you want to see it so badly? I'm sure Potter has showed you magic yesterday, has he not?" Draco said.

"Well yeah, I just want to see more of it" Quil muttered.

"Don't worry Quil, we'll show you more one day. Jacob is right about not talking of this thing here. It's not a good place." Hermione said.

"They will not care or even hear what we say"

"You never know..." Hermione assured as she offered him a smile. Quil blushed and nodded.

They ate in silence after that, something that the shape shifters were used to. Embry and Quil began to squirm on their seat. Jacob began to bounce his feet and he tried to observe Harry.

Harry stopped eating his food when he felt someone stared at him. He looked up and blushed when he found Jacob was staring at him. Harry saw something in his eyes ash they eyes locked for a moment. He didn't want to believe it but he was certain that there was a glint of admiration in Jacob's eyes. He gave his a shy smile before he slowly looked down at his food.

Harry felt something bumped his leg. He frowned and looked down. He saw a leg and his eyes widen when he realized it was Jacob's. He looked up and saw a playful smile on Jacob's face. Harry smiled and kicked Jacob's leg softly. Soon, a foot fight was happening under the table between the two.

They were enjoying their foot fight, until Jacob's feet went to high and bumped the table, causing an earthquake effect to the table which made almost everything on the table jumped few centimetres from the table. Their friends were jumped in surprise when their table shook hard and their lunch spread everywhere.

They immediately looked around and glared at the culprits who were looking so guilty. Harry and Jacob mouthed 'sorry'. Draco shook his head as Embry, Quil and Hermione snickered. Hermione held out her hand and quietly cleaned the table. Quil, Jacob and Embry looked in awe as the mess on the table slowly cleaned up themselves.

After lunch, they immediately went to their next classes. Lucky for Jacob, he was in the same class with Harry only. Jacob tried to calm down his heart which was beating fast in excitement. No one would bother him. No snicker from his best friend and no observational look from Draco.

Jacob smiled as Harry took a seat beside him.

"What?' Harry asked, feeling uneasy with all Jacob's stares. Jacob just grinned ad shrugged his shoulders. Harry frowned and turned his attention to the teacher who walked in as soon as the bell rang.

Jacob took something from his bag as quietly as he could. He took a piece of paper.

_Do you have anything to do tonight?_

He glanced at the teacher and quickly put the paper in front of Harry as soon as the teacher had his back on them. Jacob watched as Harry raised an eyebrow before wrote back.

**No, why?**

Jacob grinned happily

_Wanna go out tonight?_

**Sure, where to?**

_Wanna go to the movie? I got two tickets with me. _

**Only two? What about Draco, Hermione, Quil and Embry?**

Jacob sighed. Why in the world Harry suggested them to come with them in a date... well friend date.

_Just two of us... Only two of us_

Jacob tapped his foot as he impatiently waited for Harry's reply. He bit his lip when Harry looked at him and didn't write for a good five minutes. Finally, the answer came into his table.

**Okay**

Jacob couldn't help but to grin widely as he read Harry's answer. He looked up and grinned wider when he saw Harry's blushing face. He watched in amusement when Harry shook his head. Like he wanted to shake something from his mind, and turned his head and turned his attention to the teacher.

Harry kept looking at his reflection in mirror. He wanted to look the best yet he didn't know why. It was just two friends spending the night on the movie together, right? Nothing more...right? Then why the hell he felt so nervous?

Harry sighed for the nth time in the evening. He looked at the clock and his eyes widen when it shows 06.65 pm. Jacob would be here anytime soon. Harry ran down the stairs and immediately peeked through the curtain.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Harry turned around and saw Hermione walked to him with a large book in her hands.

"Um... nothing" He said nervously. Harry blushed when Hermione looked at him from head to toe. He blushed harder when se suddenly gave him a knowing look like she knew something he didn't.

"Where're you going?"

"Umm... movie with Jake" Harry bit his bottom lip when Hermione giggled.

"Just two of you? What about Draco and me?" Hermione said teasingly.

"Umm..." Hermione laughed. Harry pouted but then jumped when the door bell ran loudly behind him. Harry quickly turned around and opened the door.

"Hi Harry..."

"Hi Jake."

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah.." Harry said. His eyes were eyeing Jacob's outfit. _'He looks nice'_

"Jacob" Harry saw Jacob winced when Hermione called him. He moved aside, allowing Jacob to see Hermione.

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Bring Harry back before midnight, will you?" She said, patting her large book. Jacob eyeing the book in her hands, imagining what will happen if she threw it at him. With her magic, it wouldn't be a surprise if he ended up bruises or maybe injured.

"Of course..." He said, nodding quickly. Hermione giggled and walked away.

"He's gone?" Harry heard Draco's voice when he about to close the door.

"Yeah, I think you're right about Jacob has a feeling for Harry. He takes him out for a date..." Harry's heart beat faster when he heard Hermione's words. He quickly shut the door and turned to face Jacob who was blushing and looking uncomfortable. He must have heard it too.

"Umm... shall we?" Harry said, blushing as well. Harry watched in awe as Jacob's uncomfortable expression changed quickly into an excitement. He looked like a child with his boyish smile.

"Come one, get in!" Harry looked at the red old car in front of him. It wasn't as fancy as Draco's lambo but he liked it. He got into the car and smiled when Jacob drove the away.

"So, what will we watch?" Harry asked, trying to make a conversation.

"What do you want to watch?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know. Let's just decide it when we arrive there." Harry said, offering a smile. Jacob hummed in agreement as he pulled over to the movie theatre.

"What do you want to watch?" Jacob asked. Harry was looking at the movie posters on the wall before pointed to a certain one. Jacob smiled when Harry chose a large poster with a Batman on it.

"Okay..." He said before walked to buy them the ticket. He hoped this... date went well because this was one of the chances he could get to know about Harry Potter more. He would not waste it tonight

**To Be Continued**


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Hi, this is a long chapter and I know my grammar and such are bad, so you must be very very confuse with it.For everyone who have adviced me to fine a beta, don't worry, I'm will not be angry or anything because I'm searching for it since the beginning of this story until now. I have searched for a long time for a beta, announced many times but no one wants to volunteer.

So, I make this announcement again...** "I'M LOOKING FOR A BETA FOR THIS STORY, PM ME IF YOU'RE INTERESTED" **Thank you.

When I get one, I will re-upload each chapter. Hope the beta doesn't mind editing this story from the starts (if someone wants to be)

**This is a Herculean Thing**

**Chapter 9**

-Parking lot, 10 pm-

Jacob watched fondly as Harry ate his sandwich while trying to tell him how awesome the movie was. Harry looked like a kid who never went to a movie before. He kept looking around the cinema's room before the movie was played and staring at the wide screen in awe. Jacob had to drag him to their seats because Harry was blocking the entry.

Now, they were sitting on the hood of Jacob's car, eating sandwich and enjoying the night together.

"And you see the final fight between Bane and Batman? That was awesome. The way they fought was so tense and really showed that they were really amazing fighter. I felt bad for Batman when Bane broke his back. I felt like I could feel the pain." Harry trailed. Jacob just hummed in agreement. He was to busy listening to Harry's voice to reply or give a comment.

"And he totally sacrificed himself by carrying that bomb with his... plane thing. He sacrificed himself to a city that never appreciate his work, branded him as a murder and wanted to put him on the jail. That's very unusual, you know? Because usually people sacrificed for something they love and those things love them back. Family for example. I haven't found a case where a son/daughter or a family member totally sacrifice himself for the whole family who despite and hate him" Harry's voice changed from excited to sad. Jacob turned his head to the boy.

"It really takes a great person with golden heart to be able to give such sacrifice." Haary finished.

"He loved his city. That was why he did that." Jacob commented for the first time. Harry turned to him and smiled. A gesture that was so infectious for Jacob.

"Yes, and that's the actual love. It's always demand a sacrifice from the people who are trapped in it. All kind of loves need sacrifice, Jake. There's nothing easy when it comes to love. There will be always something you have to fight for and that's not only fighting with yourself, but also fighting with society, future and everything. A real love will lead to a real challenge and only people who have a sincere love can endure. Love doesn't have to posses. Loving someone doesn't mean we have to be selfish person. Sulking when something goes bad will do no good. Always demanding everything to go our way will never happen.

An unselfish person who sincerely loves someone will always try to make the person he loves happy, no matter what. Doesn't care if the person he loves will hate him or anything, he will always do everything for her and be there to help her. Does everything even it means he has to let her go for someone else or sacrifice his live for her"

"Do you know someone like that in real life?" Jacob asked. Harry smiled sadly.

"I know three people. My parents and my teacher"

Jacob pulled Harry into his arms as tears began to threaten to fall. He knew that Harry's past was very sensitive topic. Harry blinked his tears away. He had cried in front of Jacob before and he didn't want to do it twice. He needed to be strong and, although crying wasn't a symbol of weakness, he wanted to be able to talk about his past without producing any tears from his eyes.

"My teacher, Severus Snape, was in love with my mother since they were kid. My mother is the only person who was nice to him so I understand why he fell in love with her. He was so broken when my mother fell in love with my father, his biggest enemy. You see, my father and uncles liked to put some pranks at him. But he knew that my father is my mother's happiness, so he let her go. He joined Voldemort though, something that he regretted because my mother despised him. But he was a good person inside that cold and evil like figure. He immediately informed my mentor when Voldemort planned to kill me and my parents. He also became a silent guardian for me. He loves my mother, that's the reason he put his life as a spy for the Order and my safety. His love for my mother never died. Until the end, he still loved my mother and because of his love for my mother, he protected me from harm although my face reminded him of my father."

"You know that my parents were killed when I was baby, right? My parents protect me with their lives. They didn't care about themselves as long as I live. My mother even begged to the killer to kill her instead. Their main concern was me. They didn't care that maybe after they dead, I would be dead too. Their main concern was me, only me. Because they loved me so bad that they protect me until they died. To protect me, their fruit of love, they sacrificed their lives"

"They didn't care if maybe you would die too after them dead?" Jacob asked confused with they way Harry put his words together.

"Yes, you see the wizard was one of the most powerful wizards in Wizarding World History. No one could beat him. People who are under that kind of situation will immediately feel so hopeless. They know they can't overpower their enemy with such label and if they don't have a strong will and heart, it will lead to desperation. In their mind, everything will mix together.

A thought of "Why should we do this? All of us will die. When we die, our son can be killed too. So why we fight this hard when we know that in the end, our son will die too? Why we fight someone who is far superior to us that only cause us to die or hurt?" All weak people only beg for the person to not do it. They will only scream "Please No! Don't do it!" But they don't do anything to stop it. Only worthless yells.

My parents and Professor Snape weren't like that. They knew they couldn't overpower Voldemort, the evil wizard, but they did their best to prevent him to come near me. They don't care that they were completely out level. In their mind only one thing: protecting me. They would do anything to save the person they love, not only beg but also an action. A move. They did anything came into their mind even it meant that they have to die. Sacrifice, Jacob."

Jacob smiled at the words that come out from Harry's mouth. He loosened his grip and took Harry's face to his hands.

"Then I will do that for you too. Sacrifice." Without warning, Jacob kissed him.

Harry felt fireworks exploded inside his head when electricity run from their joining lips into his head. He closed his eyes and wrapped his hands around Jacob's neck, trying to get closer to the bigger and warmer body. Harry felt two strong hands moved from his face to his waist. He opened his mouth and both their tongues battled to dominant.

Harry's face flushed when both of them broke for air. Harry lowered his head in embarrassment when Jacob smiled lovingly at him. Harry felt a finger under his chin that forced him to look at Jacob's face. Harry didn't notice before but Jacob has a handsome face. Harry's green eyes wandered from Jacob's forehead down to his eyes, nose, cheeks, chin and finally lips.

"What?" Harry's eyes snapped to Jacob's. He smiled shyly and shook his head. Jacob chuckled and leaned his forehead to Harry's. Their eyes locked.

"I love you Harry" Jacob whispered. Harry's eyes widen in shock. He bit his lips and broke away. Jacob looked at him in concern.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Harry took a deep breath before face him.

"I-I..."

"It's okay if you don't love me, I-"Jacob started.

"It's not that!" Harry cut him. Harry took a deep breath again.

"I...like you. A lot."

"But?"

"But... I have never felt this way for a boy before. I-I feel weird" Jacob chuckled. He wrapped his hands around Harry and pulled him into a comforting hug.

"It's okay. I'm feel weird too when I realized that I love you. I know it's so confusing but I'm willing to take a chance. A chance to love you with everything I have. A chance to be happy together" Jacob broke his hug and took Harry's face into his hands. This time, he wasn't going to kiss him. Instead, he looked deep into Harry's eyes.

"I promise I will not hurt you, Harry. I know this whole love thing between us is so confusing and everything but I want to take this chance. Will you allow me to love you? Will you take this chance?"

Harry looked deep into Jacob' brown eyes. Should he take this chance? He had never has any real relationship before. Only a very short moment together with Cho and Ginny. Now, did he ready to have a real relationship with someone? Even though everything was alright, Even though there was no war, no fight, no Horcrux hunt. Did he really ready? A relationship with a boy?

Harry felt his heart swelled up, however, when he saw love, sincerity and seriousness in Jacob's eyes. Harry might be not ready to be in relationship with a boy, but he was sure one thing. He was ready to be happy with THIS boy. Only this boy.

"Okay..."

"Okay?" Jacob raised his eyebrows, not really understand what Harry was talking about. Harry chuckled.

"Okay, I will take this chance with you" Jacob grinned brightly, effectively lightened up his face. Harry laughed when Jacob hugged him and showered his face with kisses.

"Let's go home. It's almost midnight!" Harry said, walking to the red car.

-Malfoy's house-

Harry hummed cheerfully when he entered the house. The house was dark already so he assumed Draco and Hermione had gone to bed. He walked into the kitchen and took a glass of water.

"So, how's the date going?" Harry jumped when Hermione's voice was heard. He turned around and saw Hermione leaning on the doorway, a pillow in her arms. A smile was on her face.

"You haven't slept yet?" Hermione walked to the dinning table.

"I have. Draco and I had our own date in front of the TV. We fell asleep after that"

"How come I didn't see you when I passed the family room?" Hermione shrugged, smiling.

"So?" Harry asked back, a playful smile on his lips.

"Just tell her, Potter before she starts throwing tantrum" Draco's voice was heard as he entered the kitchen. Harry chuckled when Hermione threw him the pillow and pouted.

"Come one, Harry? Was it nice?" Harry nodded and began his tale.

Harry and Hermione were giggling when they talked about the kiss. Harry inwardly kicked himself because he was acting like girl.

"Aww... I'm happy for you, Harry" Hermione said sincerely.

"Thank you..."

"What about you, Draco?" Hermione asked. Both of them looked at the silent young wizard. Draco didn't acknowledge them since he was looking out the window with an alarm look on his face.

"Draco, what's wrong?" Hermione stood up and walked to him. She looked out and frowned as she mimicked his action.

'_Something is wrong...'_

Harry stood up as well but before he managed to stood beside Hermione-

Draco grabbed Hermione and ducked down. A red light came through the window in a light speed and hit the dinning table, causing a loud explosion in the house. Harry quickly took out his wand and ran to the door. Three familiar black clouds were flying toward the house. Draco grabbed his hand and pushed him to the floor as another curse flew into the house.

Harry, Draco and Hermione ran out the house and began to shout the curses or hexes they knew. Harry, Draco and Hermione separated from each other in order to make the three Death Eaters moved away fro the house.

'_How could they find us here? After we finally have break after the war. After we finally have a good time here'_ Harry screamed in his mind. He ran as fast as he could.

"Stupefy!"

'_God, hope they're just targeting us here. Hope they're not murdering Muggle here too. Jacob...'_

"Stupefy!" He screamed now and then.

"Shit!" He muttered when he tripped on a root on the ground. He turned around and saw the black cloud was moving quickly to him.

"STUPEFY!" It hit the Death Eater. Harry stood up and began to run as another black cloud passed him. Harry ducked as a red light passes over his head. He crawled as fast as he could to a large tree on his left. He stood up and quickly scanned around for a movement.

**CRASH!**

Harry snapped his head to his right. His green eyes found a shadow moved fast in the dark forest. Harry ran to the shadow as fast as he could. The moon light shone the dark forest, allows glints of light to appear. Harry gasped as he caught two figures duelled as they run to deeper to the forest. Harry ran faster when he caught a sight of Draco and Fenrir Greyback in the middle of a meadow.

"Stupefy!" Harry pointed his wand to the bigger figure of the two in front of him. Greyback ducked and threw the Boy Who Lived an angry look.

"Avada Kedavra" Harry ran behind the tree and gasped when the green light passed just centimetres away from his head. He peeked as quite as he could only to find the werewolf shouted the similar curse to Draco.

"DRACO!" Harry shouted in shock as the green light hit Draco on the chest. Harry felt his went cold. His legs felt numb as he tried to run to the blond haired boy. He fell to the ground as he saw Draco's body went limp and fell to the ground. His silver-blue eyes were staring to the night sky. They were empty and blank.

Greyback's laugh reached Harry's ears. It was full with cruelty and satisfaction that made Harry wanted to cover his ears. That Bastard had a gut to laugh in front of him. Didn't he realize who was in front of him now?

Harry turned around and gave the laughing Death Eater a death look. He saw red as the Death Eater gave him his cruel smile.

"STUPEFY!" Harry screamed. Greyback laughed as he avoided the attack.

"STUPEFY!" Harry kept trying to hit the werewolf the curse, only to have him laughed more and more as he avoided the attack. Harry gritted his teeth and ran after Greyback. Greyback was laughing happily at his success killing the Malfoy's heir.

"Harry!" Hermione voice was heard from far. Harry ignored it as he continued chasing Greyback. His mind was trying to figure out why did Greyback run? Why didn't he fight him?

"Harry!" Hermione's voice was close. She must have seen him and ran after him. Harry continued moving his legs. He needed to get Greyback.

"Harry!" Hermione was right behind him now. He could hear her panting as she tried to keep up with him. Harry stopped suddenly when Greyback suddenly turned around. His eyes widen when he saw dozen of Death Eaters were standing in the middle of the forest, waiting for him. Two of them had a crying Teddy in his arm and the unconscious Death Eater Harry stupefied earlier. He felt Hermione bumped onto his back and gasped.

"Stupefy" Two different voices calmly said from behind before the two youngest wizards among them could do anything. Harry saw his mother's face and heard her voice before everything went black.

Jacob ran around the forest with his patrol mates when he noticed some burned trees. He threw a confused look to his friends before walked and sniffed around, in case there were some human beings in the area who could explain everything. He was sure it wasn't a vampire. He would have smelt it.

His sharp eyes caught the sound of Embry's howling and he quickly took off. He stopped in the middle of the forest where his friends were gathering around something. He walked closer and saw that it wasn't something. It was someone. Someone he knew. Draco Malfoy.

'_Jake, there's Teddy's, Harry's and Hermione's scent here'_ Embry said.

'_And a bunch of unfamiliar ones. God, what's happening?' _Jacob looked around. He moved closer to Draco and nudged him with his nose.

'_Come one, Draco...'_

Draco didn't move at all.

'_Jake, do you think he's-'_

"Mr. Malfoy, come here!" Jacob and friends turned sharply when an unfamiliar voice broke the silence among the shape shifters. He growled when he saw a bunch of people ran to them.

"Draco! My son!" A tall man with long silver hair screamed as he saw his son lying on the ground. A young man with red hair raised his wand to the wolves. His blue eyes eyed the silence big animals in alarm.

"They hurt him!" The man roared and raised his wand. Jacob's eyes widen when he realized that the men in front of them were wizard. He quickly changed into his human form, followed by Embry and Quil.

"Wait! We didn't do anything to him" Jacob said.

"Who are you?" The red haired man walked closer, wand was still pointing to the big teenagers.

"We're local citizen... We're Draco's friends!" Jacob said. The men narrowed his eyes.

"We're also Harry Potter's friend" Jacob added. It seemed to convince the red haired men because he lowered his hand but his eyes were still glaring at them. The tall man, Mr. Malfoy as Jacob assumed, was running to the lying boy and cried immediately.

"Draco...!" He shook Draco hard but received nothing.

"William" Another red haired man, much older now, appeared from the darkness with a black skinned guy.

"We found these" The black skinned guy showed two wands on his hands.

"They're Harry's and Hermione's" The red haired man said before looking at the young man. His eyes moved from him to Jacob's and friends.

"Who are you? I'm Arthur Weasley and this is my son William. That's Lucius Malfoy" He asked calmly. He knew these guys weren't dangerous from the confusion in their eyes and also a glint of feeling useless just gave a sign.

"We're local shape shifter. We're patrolling here and found Draco lied here. We don't know anything" Embry said.

"We have to go" Lucius said, standing up. His face was soaked with tears and a lifeless Draco in his arms.

"You go ahead" Arthur Weasley said, sadness was thick in his voice as he looked at the Malfoy's heir. Lucius didn't say anything but apparated immediately.

'What's happen to Harry? Did he hurt?" Jacob asked in panic. If there was something happen to his imprint, he wouldn't forgive himself. He knew he should walk him home.

"What do you know about him?"

"I know he's a wizard. As well as Draco and Hermione. That's all." Jacob said.

"Do you care about them?"

"Of course!" Jacob said offended. "They are my friends."

"Listen kids, in our world, Wizarding world, it broke the law if a Muggle know that wizard exist. You're not a Muggle, you're shape shifter but you live among Muggle. There's a chance that Muggle will know our existence from you"

"What's a Muggle?" Quil asked, confused. His eyes were looking at the two red haired wizards in curious.

"Muggle is non-wizard. A normal human being"

"What do you want from us?" Jacob asked. He would do anything for Harry. His imprint.

"If you care about them, make sure you don't tell anyone about wizard. I want you to stay out of everything that involves Harry and Wizarding world. I know they're your friends but you will risk, not only you and your friends here but maybe the entire citizen around here." Arthur said.

"I will not tell anyone about wizard and the Wizarding world. They won't believe me and think I'm crazy anyway, but I want to help Harry. I want to know if he's alright and I will do anything to help him" Jacob said. His eyes were looking straight to Arthur.

"Boy, you don't know what you're getting into. You maybe a strong shape-shifter but that doesn't enough to help them."

"I don't care. I want to make sure Harry's okay and I want to help!"

"If you want to help him, just do what I have asked. Don't tell anyone and don't get involve." Arthur said in final tone before turned around.

"I WANT TO HELP. DO YOU HEAR ME?" Jacob roared but the two wizards had gone from his sight. Jacob growled and punched the nearby tree.

"Jake_"

"Shut up, Quil" Jacob growled. He felt useless. He didn't know what happening. He didn't know if Harry was alright. He was useless.

**To Be Continued.**

**AN: "I'M LOOKING FOR A BETA FOR THIS STORY, PM ME IF YOU'RE INTERESTED"**


End file.
